Mystical Love
by DramaQueen95
Summary: Senior year at Casper High, which means changes. After a makeover,a new bf and gf, a fight, a proposal, and the revival of Sam's evil ghost side who threatens the existence of both worlds, Sam and Danny's relationship is put to a test.Ghost Sam. Danny/Sam
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I'm rewriting this fic and adding more. I wrote it about 3 years ago, so it wasn't my best work. However, I'm sure this edited version will be better and more enjoyable. To old readers: I hope you like the edited version and be sure to review! To new readers: Thanks for reading my fic dedicated to Sam Manson and Danny Fenton/Phantom. Be sure to review! Thanks!

* * *

Samantha Manson yawned and pulled her black hair out of her eyes. She was trying to remember what had made her wear it out instead of in her trademark ponytail.

"Change is good, Sammy. Dress like a girl for once." Her mother's voice echoed in her head, causing her to scoff.

Of course. She had agreed to wear it out in order to stop her mother's constant nagging. Besides, it was either hair out or a dress and, to her, a dress was too much.

She yawned once again and tried to focus on the lesson. She was currently in Psychology, her favorite class. However, her mind was drifting and she felt bored, something unusual to her. She loved Psychology.

As she raised her eyes from her notebook, she was greeted by the sight of Danny swooning over Paulina. No wonder she couldn't concentrate.

She looked down at her notebook and resumed her doodling, her mind distracted from the lesson on disorders. As she gazed down at the heart she drew around the initials D.P. she couldn't help but sigh again.

She was in love with her best friend, who she had met when she was in second grade. Now, it was more than 10 years later and she still couldn't gather the courage to tell him her true feelings. She couldn't help but feel pathetic.

She looked up and glanced over in Danny's direction again. The raven haired teenager was busy making googly eyes at Paulina, no doubt fantasying about her.

Sam rolled her eyes and looked down at her notebook once again, feeling less pathetic about not telling him. Well, how the hell could she?

Danny just thought of her as his best friend who happened to be a girl. Nothing more. His feelings towards her were strictly friendly, although very suggestive at times. However, as suggestive as they might have been, he had never officially made a move, so she was left in the dark, wondering if he had feelings towards her or not.

And, as long as he was drooling over Princess Paulina, she would never know if he _did_ feel something towards her other than friendship.

She let out an exasperated sigh as she thought about it. Her head was already beginning to hurt from over analyzing it, which had become her daily routine in Psychology.

"I wish we were still in elementary school. When there weren't any relationships because we all thought the other sex had cooties." She mumbled to herself.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over her notebook. Sam held in the groan threatening to escape. She already knew whose shadow it was. No doubt he was in one of his bad moods and decided to unleash his wrath on his students. She could almost feel the anger radiating from him.

"Well, Ms. Manson, what is the difference between a psychopath and sociopath?" His angry voice asked. Sam looked up and saw the victorious smirk on Lancer's face. He obviously thought that he had managed to embarrass her and believed she didn't know the answer. Sam had to swallow the smirk that was tugging at the corner of her lips. She loved when he thought she was not paying attention and then she proved him wrong, embarrassing him in the process. She was also grateful for the fact that her aunt was a psychologist and that her mom had sent her to spend time with her during some of her vacations.

"Just as I thought. Daydreaming in class." Lancer smirked, happy that he had humiliated one student for the day. Sam heard Dash and Kwan laugh and saw Paulina snicker. However, she smirked before she looked towards Lancer, ready to answer.

"Well, both psychopaths and sociopaths suffer from Anti-Social Personality Disorder, which usually begins in childhood or early adolescence and continues into adulthood. Many refer to Anti- Social Personality Disorder as psychopathy or sociopathy, but that is incorrect as they are two separate disorders. Both psychopaths and sociopaths suffer from Anti- Social Personality Disorder, but there is a difference between the two. Psychopaths have an unusual lack of empathy and amoral conduct, but are able to mask their disorder and appear normal. They are able to have relationships, marry, maintain successful careers, and basically live life as a normal person. However, they are manipulative and often plan in their heads, being extremely meticulous. One might almost believe that they suffer from OCD when they actually suffer from something even worse. Now, a sociopath is unable to maintain relationships, both personal and professional. Sociopaths are extremely disorganized and often have erratic behavior and random outbursts of violence. However, they exhibit the same characteristics as psychopaths, such as lack of empathy and enjoyment of cruelty to others. In my opinion, psychopaths are more dangerous because they appear normal, making them difficult to recognize. I think that about sums it up. Was I correct?" She couldn't help but rub it in his face. Mr. Lancer opened his mouth, ready to contradict something she had said, but closed it as he realized she was 100% right.

"Correct." He said grudgingly before turning and heading away, ready to embarrass someone else. He smiled when he saw Danny staring at Paulina. Chuckling, he headed towards his next victim.

"Mr. Fenton, would you care to explain the symptoms of a sociopath?" He asked, raising a taunting eyebrow. Danny looked at him, a clueless and confused expression on his face.

"Um, aren't they social?" He asked, looking very confused. Sam let out an inaudible groan before covering her face with her hand. Leave it to him to say the wrong thing.

"Really? Because, according to Ms. Mason, a sociopath is not social. In fact, they are unable to maintain any form of relationships, both personal and professional. Perhaps, you'd learn the difference better in detention." He smiled before walking away, pleased to have found a victim he successfully embarrassed.

"That's what you get for studying Paulina instead of Psychology." Sam thought as she looked at Danny, shaking her head as she caught his eye. The entire class was now laughing.

Sam sighed as he gave her his pleading look. She would have to spend her afternoon with Tucker trying to break him out of detention. Again.

* * *

"Thanks guys, I owe you one." Danny said, running down the block. Sam and Tucker were right behind him, hair flying as they followed him. They stopped at the end of the block and Sam watched as Tucker leaned over, panting.

"You owe us a lot." He huffed, out of breath. Tucker was capable of breaking through any firewall and hacking any security system, but, when it came to anything physical, he was finished.

"What is up with you anyway? This is the seventh or eight time you were in detention because of Paulina." Sam said, looking over at Tucker, who looked as though he was about to pass out.

"I gotta lay off those cheeseburgers." Tucker breathed as he straightened in time to see Danny laughing.

"Come on Tuck. We all know that's not going to happen. That would be like Sam eating a cheeseburger." Danny smirked as he looked at Sam, who glared at him.

"We know that wouldn't ever happen." Tucker chuckled, looking at Sam as well.

"But, back to what Sam said. It's true. You were in detention about eight times already because of her. Dude, just tell her how you feel. It's senior year, for god's sake." Tucker said in an exasperated voice.

"I know, I know. But, she's so pretty and I'm still that weird teenager from the 9th grade. Dash still calls me "Fentona"." Danny sighed, shaking his head.

"I want to tell her my feelings, but I can't. Do you know how it feels to like someone for years and still not being able to confess your feelings?" Danny asked, looking towards his best friends.

"I don't know. Do you, Sam?" Tucker smirked, nudging Sam, who turned and glared at him to shut up. Danny, still nicknamed "Clueless", didn't notice their little exchange and continued talking.

"I don't know what to do." He sighed.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Sam suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"I swear, you guys are so clueless sometimes." Sam scoffed, shaking her head.

"We'll continue this discussion later. Oh, are we still on for tonight?" Danny asked, diverting the attention from his love life to their night plans. Tucker nodded.

"What about you, Sam?" Danny asked, looking towards Sam who hadn't responded.

"Actually, I can't. My cousin is coming over for the weekend and my mom wants me to spend time with her. She's like a princess and my mom's hoping some of it'll rub off on me." Sam replied, irritated her mother was making her spend time with her older cousin, who was like a doll. However, it would prove to be a good distraction for her and only god knew how badly she needed that.

Danny looked at her annoyed face before bursting into laughter.

"So, are you two going to give each other makeovers? Is she gonna make you sexy?" Danny chuckled, covering his mouth to hide his laughter. Sam looked as if she had swallowed a lemon.

"No! Are you insane? My cousin is not touching me or my clothes." She growled.

"Just how old is this cousin?" Tucker asked, raising an interested eyebrow. Sam looked at him before shaking her head.

"Oh no, no, no, no." She said quickly, shaking her head while wagging her finger in his face.

"Sabrina is 23. Older than you. Off limits. Understood?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow as she said it.

"But, Tucker likes the older ladies and they like him too." Tucker smirked a flirty and suggestive smile, causing Sam to gag.

"That's disgusting, Tucker! You can't date my cousin!" Sam yelled, shaking her head.

"I think that's up to her!" Tucker shot back. Sam rolled her eyes before turning away.

"Whatever." She mumbled as she began to walk away.

"Sam, where are you going?" Danny called at her retreating figure. She stopped and turned towards them.

"My mom wants me home early today. Apparently, I need to look presentable for my cousin, so no hanging out today. I'll see you guys on Monday." Sam replied.

"Alright. See you on Monday." Danny called as she turned and headed down the block.

"Tell your cousin to call me!" She heard Tucker yell as she made her way home.

* * *

"Samantha darling, your cousin is here. Rise and shine, princess!" Pam Manson called in a singsongy voice as she opened the door of her daughter's room.

She didn't see her daughter. Rather, she saw a figure completely covered from head to toe with a black blanket.

"Honestly, I don't know who you got this from." Sam heard her mother complain about her room before closing the door of her room. She was used to it by now. After all, it was a daily routine. Not a day passed where her mother didn't try to convert her into a happy-go-lucky princess.

Sam let out a growl as she pulled the pillow over her head. She hated waking early in the morning, especially on a Saturday.

She heard her door open again and let out a vicious growl as someone tugged on her blanket.

"Rise and shine, Sammy love. I'm here and we're going to have so much fun." Sam let out a groan now as her cousin's vocie drifted to her ear.

"Let me sleep." She grumbled. However, she felt her blanket being pulled off. She opened her eyes slightly and saw Sabrina head over to the window, where she pulled the curtains aside. Sam let out a yell as sunlight poured into the room.

"Get out!" Sam yelled as she jumped out of bed and closed the curtains. However, Sabrina was busy hunting through her drawers for something for her to wear.

"God Samantha. Is this what you wear?" Sabrina asked, holding up a black t-shirt with a flaming skull.

"Leave my clothes alone." Sam growled as she snatched her shirt from her cousin. However, Sabrina was already shaking her head in disapproval.

"This won't do, love. We need to take you shopping. Now." Sabrina said, going through the rest of Sam's clothes.

"Shopping? No way am I going shopping." Sam growled, snatching the rest of her clothes from her cousin.

"Please?" Sabrina asked, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"No." Sam growled, folding her hands in an attempt to remain unshakable.

* * *

Two hours later, Sam was following her cousin around in the mall, an annoyed look on her face. After bothering her for 15 minutes straight, Sam had consented and had gone shopping with her cousin. It wasn't bad at first as they walked into store after store. The bad part came when Sabrina began to pick out clothes for Sam, which all happened to be bright and feminine.

They had gone into one store and had bought almost 7 skirts for her. Sam had insisted on getting only pants, but Sabrina got her way in the end. After all, she was older and was the one currently carrying the credit card.

"So, Sammy, how's school?" Sabrina asked as they entered another store. Sam shrugged as she followed her cousin.

"Fine, I guess." She replied, not really caring to give a better answer.

"Oh, come one. You can do better than that. What's up with your friend you like or at least use to? Danny, was it?" She asked, turning to face her cousin. Sam looked at Sabrina, her eyes wide.

"I take it you still like him." Sabrina smirked at Sam's expression. Sam quickly shook her head and turned away, her cheeks burning.

"It's fine. Did you tell him as yet?" Sabrina asked as she picked up a hot pink shirt. Sam sighed and shook her head.

"No. And I don't plan on it." She replied, looking at a black t-shirt.

"Why?" Sabrina asked, turning her full attention on her younger cousin.

"Because, there's no point. He doesn't see me as more than a best friend. I don't even think he sees me as a girl." Sam sighed, shaking her head.

"It's best to forget it." She said, putting the shirt back.

"Don't say that, Sammy. The only reason he doesn't see you as a girl is because you don't show yourself as a girl. They probably all forgot that you are a girl. And a really beautiful one too." Sabrina smiled, looking down at her younger cousin.

"I know. But, he likes Paulina. Not that I blame him. She is hot and perfect." Sam scoffed.

"Then, we'll just have to remind everyone of how hot and perfect you are." Sabrina smiled as she pulled Sam out of the store.

"Where are we-" Sam began before they stopped in front of a store.

"Oh, no way. There is no way I'm going in there." Sam said, shaking her head before turning towards her cousin.

"Oh, come on Sammy. This is the only way they're remember how sexy you can be. Besides, they're having a sale on a full makeover, which is perfect!" Sabrina squealed, dragging Sam behind her into the store.

Sam felt as though she had walked into a doll house as she entered the beauty parlor. There were so many bright colors all around her along with women dressed in so many shades of pink and girls dressed in the latest fashion. Her eyes darted around the parlor, from the washing station to the highlighting section to the manicure section.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Sabrina squealed, looking over at Sam, who looked rooted to the spot in terror. Sam slowly shook her head before turning towards her cousin.

"Absolutely not." She said, pulling her hand away from her cousin. Without another word, she turned and headed towards the exit. However, she felt someone grab her hand and turned to see Sabrina holding her.

"Oh, no you're not. I finally got you to come into a beauty parlor after years of trying. I'm not letting you out this easily." Sabrina smirked her trademark smirk. As Sam looked at it, she realized that she had lost.

* * *

An hour later, Sam stood in front of the mirror, unable to believe her eyes. Who was the girl looking back at her from the mirror?

"You look so beautiful. Totally sexy." Sabrina said, smiling at her younger cousin.

Sam looked at her face and nearly fainted. It was full of blush and, instead of her purple lipstick, she was wearing a shade of hot pink. She had on blush and her contacts were removed to reveal her beautiful cerulean eyes.

As Sam looked at the female in the mirror who was supposed to be her, she couldn't find herself anywhere in the girl. Who was the girl in the mirror?

The only thing Sam actually like about the makeover was her hair. She had let it grow, so it was around her shoulder. However, she had convinced Sabrina to let her get red and purple highlights as opposed to the golden ones Sabrina has wanted them to put. She knew that Sabrina had probably felt bad for changing her completely. No doubt she had said yes so Sam could retain a small part of her previous look.

Sam hated her clothed with a passion. They were simply horrible. Sabrina had picked them out for her. She was currently wearing the short jean shirt with the chain belt Sabrina had bought at the second store they had gone to complete with a hot pink strapless which exposed her stomach. Sabrina had gotten rid of her combat boots. Instead of her combat boots, on her feet were hot pink Converses.

"Wait until your mom sees you!" Sabrina yelled as she grabbed Sam and pulled her out of the parlor. As they headed towards the car waiting at the entrance of the mall, Sam noticed that she was turning more heads than ever, a new thing to her. Several times, she caught guys staring at her in awe and more than once, she heard wolf whistles along with a "Hey baby" or "Wanna hang out?".

Sam felt uncomfortable with all the new attention she was receiving, especially when most of it came from the opposite sex. Of course, that only made Sabrina even more excited and convinced that she had done Sam a huge favor.

When Sam got home, she felt like ripping her ears off as her mother's happy and excited voice reached her ears, thrilled that Sam had finally changed her image.

"She looks amazing. Really, you've outdone yourself Sabrina. I should have called you earlier." Pam was saying as she examined Sam. Sam merely rolled her eyes as her mother examined her and her outfit for the 9th time in an hour since she had arrived home.

"I know. The best part will be on Monday, when everyone at school sees her." Sabrina said, smiling at Sam. Sam, however, felt her heart stop as she remembered that she had school on Monday. She had totally forgotten about school. What was she going to do? There was no way she would be able to walk down the halls of Casper High looking the way she did.

* * *

"Whoa! Who is that? What a hot babe!" Several boys yelled as the girl walked down the hallway. Even Dash's head turned towards the beautiful new girl who was walking down the hallway of Casper High. No one had seen her before.

Danny turned and felt his breath stop as he caught sight of the girl all the guys were going on about. They certainly had a reason to comment and stare. She was probably the most beautiful girl h had ever seen, even more beautiful than Paulina.

She had on Capri jeans and a purple tube top. Her hair was pulled back with a clip with a few strands falling in front of her right eye. Her luscious lips were pink shiny with lipgloss.

Danny stared at the girl and saw her amazing cerulean eyes looking at the hallway at all the guys who were staring at her. Danny saw that even Dash was staring at her in admiration and looked as though he would swoon if she so much as glanced in his direction.

Suddenly, her eyes fell on him and a smile crossed her face.

"Danny! There you are!" She called as she headed towards him.

"Dude, did she just call you?" Tucker asked, looking at Danny. Danny shrugged and turned towards her as Tucker began to drink water.

Danny looked at the girl heading towards him before a gasp escaped his mouth.

"Sam?" He asked, the shock in his voice obvious. She froze before she reached him as eyes turned towards her. Tucker, who was drinking water, spit it out and began to choke. Danny turned towards his best friend and hit him on the back in an attempt to stop the choking.

"Sam?" Everyone exclaimed in shock as they looked at her. Sam looked down and nodded, unsure what to say.

Suddenly, wolf whistles filled the air along with gasps.

The boys were now staring at her and yelling out compliments.

"Since when did you become such a babe?", "Sam, you're sexy!", and "Wanna hang out?" were some of the things Sam heard as she headed towards Danny and Tucker. Before she reached them, Dash stepped in front of Danny and smiled.

"Hey, Fenton, you two aren't dating, right?" Dash asked. Danny shook his head.

"Good. Then, you won't care if I ask her out." Dash smirked before turning and headed towards Sam. Danny felt an urge to punch him, but he was already heading towards Sam. He saw Dash run up to her and ask her if she wanted to sit with him at lunch.

He smirked as Sam turned him down before she pushed past him and headed towards Danny and Tucker.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Sam smiled as she reached them. Both just stared at her in shock.

"Sam, what did you do this weekend?" Tucker finally asked.

"Well, my cousin came over." Sam replied, still not looking at them.

"Hey Fenton, what happened to Manson? She's a babe!" Several guys yelled at Danny as they walked by. Danny himself couldn't even tell what had happened to her. He just continued to stare at her in disbelief.

How could she be Sam? And, if she was Sam, how had he never seen how hot and sexy she was before?

* * *

Soooo, this is the revised version! What do you guys think? Reviews!  
-DramaQueen95


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, I'm rewriting this fic and adding more. I wrote it about 3 years ago, so it wasn't my best work. However, I'm sure this edited version will be better and more enjoyable. To old readers: I hope you like the edited version and be sure to review! To new readers: Thanks for reading my fic dedicated to Sam Manson and Danny Fenton/Phantom. Be sure to review! Thanks! By the way, I'm pretending that Phantom Planet never happened, so no one knows that Danny is a ghost.

* * *

Sam looked up and saw all the guys currently surrounding her and drooling over her. She suppressed a sigh and forced herself to smile, causing them to swoon. As she leaned over her tofu, a shadow fell over her. She turned and saw Dash standing there, a smirk on his face.

"Hey, hot stuff. Wanna go to the movies tonight?" He asked in his usual cocky way. Sam opened her mouth to answer and tell him what she's rather do, but instantly closed it. Instead, she put on a sweet smile and shook her head.

"I have other plans." She replied before standing and heading to another table. She was sick of boys drooling all over her, especially when some of them were Dash and Kwan. The worse part was that it hadn't even been a full day since they had all seen the new her!

Sam let out a growl and stabbed at her tofu. Suddenly, a shadow covered her food again.

"Dash, I already told you I'm busy!" Sam huffed, spinning around. Instead of Dash, she was greeted by a surprised Tucker.

"Dash?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He asked me out." Sam said, smirking at the disgusted expression on Tucker's face.

"And you said?" Tucker asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! God, Tuck, why would you even ask?" Sam scoffed, shaking her head.

"No reason." Tucker chuckled, brushing it off.

"Anyway, what's up?" He asked. Sam shrugged.

"Nothing really. Sick of all these guys drooling all over me." She said, gesturing to the guys who were staring at her.

"You'll get used to it." Tucker replied.

"I guess. What's up with you?" Sam asked as she stood.

"I'm showing this new kid around school. Sam, this is Nicolas." He said, turning to a guy standing behind him. Sam looked behind him and noticed a guy standing there for the first time. He was handsome, tanned with shoulder length dark brown hair, brilliant green eyes, full amazing lips, and a bit of a stubble. He was dressed in a black wife beater, which complimented his well defined biceps and clung to his defined abdomen, an a pain of dark jeans.

"Hi, welcome to Casper High. I'm Sam. My full name is Samantha Manson, but everyone calls me Sam. After all, how weird would it be if they called me Samantha Manson all the time? So weird! So, everyone calls me Sam. You can call me Sam too." Sam said quickly, her breath fast and nervous. She extended her hand to a surprised Nicolas, who smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Sam. I'm Nicolas Russo. My friends call me Nicolas." He replied with a sexy accent, flashing her a pearly white smile before taking her hand pressing his lips to it. Sam felt her cheek grow red before she cleared her throat and attempted to hide the blush.

"Nicolas Russo? That's Greek and Italian, right?" She asked as she attempted to distract herself by feeling around for her bag. He nodded and watched as her hand fell on her bag.

"Yes. My mother is Greek and my father is Italian." He replied in his sexy Italian accent.

"Wow, how cool." She replied, staring into his green eyes, unaware of the fact that she was staring. However, she quickly caught herself and smiled before turning away and began talking again.

"So, you're Italian and Greek. I'm part Italian on both my mother's side and my father's side. However, it doesn't really show that much. But, it's still really awesome. I think it's really awesome that you're Greek and Italian. Tucker, isn't it really awesome?" Sam asked breathlessly, turning towards Tucker, who regarded her with an amazed and amused look. He was obviously enjoying her making a fool of herself and would probably never let her hear the end of it. She quickly turned away, aware of the fact that she was beginning to spaz and chatter, not to mention turn red.

"Anyway, I have to go. It was nice meeting you, though. Really nice. I'll see you later. Not that I'm looking forward to it. Wait, I don't mean that I'm not looking forward to seeing you. I am, just not eagerly. Not that it wasn't nice meeting you or anything. It was really nice to meet you. So, I'll just see you around." She said in a fluttery voice as she picked up her bag and headed out of the cafeteria, her head still bent in an attempt to hide the slight blush still on her cheeks. Not to mention the embarrassment she had just faced and the fool she had made of herself.

"Who was she?" Nicolas asked, turning towards Tucker after Sam had left. Tucker regarded him for a moment and smiled before answering.

"She, my friend, is Sam Manson. The most popular and beautiful girl at Casper High." Tucker smiled while Nicolas looked in the direction Sam had left in.

"I can see that." He smirked before turning back towards Tucker.

"So, you hang out with her?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Tucker nodded as though it were no big deal.

"Yeah, she's one of my best friends." He replied, taking a seat at the table. Nicolas looked at him, obviously shocked, before taking a seat beside him.

"Really? Then you must know all about her." He said in an excited voice.

"Sure. Anything about Sam, I can tell you. Right down to her most embarrassing secrets." Tucker smirked at Nicolas, who chuckled.

"So, is she dating anyone?" He asked, eagerly looking at Tucker.

"Sam?" Tucker asked, his eyes wide before he began laughing and shaking his head.

"Naw, but every guy wants a date with her. But, she likes someone." He replied. Nicolas's face changed at his words and he sighed.

"Then, I guess she wouldn't even consider going out with me, would she?" He asked, his face dejected.

"I wouldn't say that. She seemed to like you. You actually made her blush and ramble on, something that only one guy can do." Tucker replied, a smirk hidden in his voice. Nicolas's face lit up at his words.

"Really? So, you're saying I have a chance?" He asked, his eyes hopeful. Tucker chuckled and nodded.

"Yes. I mean, you did make her blush and chatter non stop. If anything, you probably have more of a chance than any other guy in here." Tucker said, gesturing to the guys in the cafeteria.

"Actually, you probably have the best chance out of everyone in this cafeteria." Tucker reevaluated his previous statement.

"So, I could ask her out? I mean, you're fine with that, right?" Nicolas asked, looking at Tucker for approval. Tucker chuckled and nodded, tossing his hand in his usual careless manner.

"Go ahead. I mean, I can't tell you not to and I can't make her say yes or no. Besides, you don't have anything to lose." He replied.

"What about your other friend? Would he care?" Nicolas suddenly asked. Tucker thought for a moment before he replied.

"Danny? Naw, Danny wouldn't mind." He replied, shaking his head.

"Danny wouldn't mind what?" A voice suddenly asked from behind them. Both Tucker and Nicolas turned around to see the raven-haired teenager standing there, a curious look on his face. He walked towards them before sitting beside Tucker, waiting for an answer to his question.

"I was just telling Nicolas that you won't mind if he asked Sam out. He likes her. A lot." Tucker replied. Danny looked at him in shock before quickly recovering and shaking his head.

"Sure. Go ahead." He turned towards Nicolas and smiled.

"Sam's great and awesome. I'm sure she won't say no." Danny said, his voice hiding the fact that he _wanted _her to say no. In fact, he hoped Sam would turn Nicolas down, just as she did to all the other guys who had asked her out.

Nicolas looked back at Danny, a happy smile on his face at the news that he had a good chance of getting a date with her.

"Thanks." He said before getting to his feet.

"The library is on the first floor, right?" He asked, looking over at Tucker. Tucker nodded and both Tucker and Danny watched as he took off in the direction of the library.

"I wouldn't mind?" Danny suddenly asked, turning towards Tucker with a slightly angry expression.

"Well, you wouldn't. Right?" Tucker asked, looking at his best friend. Danny didn't respond for a moment. However, he nodded after considering it.

"I don't mind, but still. You can't just send random guys after Sam, telling them that she'll date them." Danny said in an exasperated voice.

"Oh, come on. What's the problem with him thinking he has a chance?" Tucker asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Danny said, shaking his head. Tucker looked at him, not fully convinced.

"It's just that we don't know this guy. He's new and you tell him Sam would go out with him." Danny replied.

"Come on Danny. I never said that she _would_. I said that he has a better chance than all the other guys. Which is probably true because Sam certainly seemed to like him. She couldn't stop babbling like an idiot. Damn, she was red by the time she left the cafeteria." Tucker said, a smirk on his face.

"I know, but still. Wait, she was red? So, she actually likes him?" Danny asked, turning towards Tucker.

"Yea, I guess so. After all, I haven't seen her make such a fool of herself in like forever." Tucker said, noticing the upset look that was currently on Danny's face.

"Oh, now I see why you're upset." He suddenly said, smiling at Danny, who quickly changed his face.

"What? See what? Why am I upset? What are you talking about?" Danny asked, a confused look on his face.

"Oh, come on. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're jealous, aren't you? You're afraid Sam might actually agree to go out with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome." Tucker smirked at Danny's horror-struck face.

"What? No! Don't be stupid, Tucker!" Danny exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Really? Are you sure?" Tucker asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow at Danny.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm not upset that she might actually date Mr. Perfect. I'm just concerned about her. That's all." Danny replied, shaking his head in aggravation.

"Is that really why?" Tucker asked, still not fully convinced. Danny nodded again, hoping to convince Tucker.

"Do you remember the Gregor/Elliot issue back during freshman year?" He asked, reminding Tucker about Sam's last boyfriend. Tucker thought for a moment before he nodded. They both remembered Gregor, or Elliot, which was his real name. He was the new foreign exchange kid who had automatically taken a liking to Sam, and it had seemed to she reciprocated the feeling as well. They had actually started dating before Danny's jealous side came out and Sam found out 'Gregor' was a fraud and liar.

"Shit. I totally forgot about that entire incident." Tucker exclaimed, shaking his head. Freshman year seemed so far back, almost decades ago.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I doubt Sam will actually agree to go out with him either way. She barely knows him. Sam is smarter than that." Danny said, reassuring Tucker, who nodded.

"I feel kinda bad though for giving him hope." Tucker said, shaking his head. Danny merely shrugged.

"People get rejected all the time. It's whatever. Anyway, time for class." Danny said as the bell rang. Both stood and left the cafeteria.

* * *

"Danny! Tucker! Wait up!" A voice yelled from behind them as they left their pre-Calculus class. Why they had taken pre- Calculus was a mystery to Sam as well as to them.

Groaning, both Danny and Tucker turned and saw none other than Nicolas running towards them, a smile on his face.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Tucker asked when Nicolas caught up to the pair.

"Guess what?" He asked, slightly breathless but smiling nonetheless. Danny and Tucker looked at each other before they shook their heads.

"What happened?" Danny asked, waiting for him to tell them the news that had him beaming like that. Somehow, Danny felt as though he wouldn't like what Nicolas had to say.

"I asked Sam to show me around Amity Park this weekend and she actually agreed. Can you believe it? She said yes! All the other guys were so pissed when they heard her agree." He smirked, his face becoming even more handsome as his features stood out, particularly his brilliant green eyes.

Danny stood there, motionless while Tucker gave a nervous laugh.

"So, she said yes? That's great! Just great!" Danny lied through clenched teeth. Nicolas smiled and nodded, not noticing the tense look Danny had in his eyes.

"I know! Can you believe my luck?" He smiled, putting his hand on his hip and shaking his head.

"Imagine that. She agreed. And if it wasn't for you Tucker, I would have never asked her. So, thanks buddy! I owe you one!" He beamed, hugging Tucker while Danny stood there, unsure how to react in front of Nicolas. He deiced to wait until he left before blowing his top.

"No problem." Tucker mumbled after Nicolas pulled away. Tucker didn't dare look at Danny lest he kill him.

"Well, I should go. Sam wants me to meet her by her locker so we can discuss where we're gonna go and stuff." Nicolas said before he turned and left in the direction of Sam's locker.

"Did he just say that Sam actually agreed and said yes?" Tucker blinked after Nicolas left. Danny turned towards him and nodded angrily. He was ready to blow his top.

"Yes! He did! And guess what? He got the balls to ask her out because _you _told him!" Danny growled, pointing an accusing finger at Tucker.

"Hey, you can't fully blame me. It was a suggestion and I didn't think Sam would actually say yes. I mean, she was all flirty and was drooling all over him, but it's Sam." Tucker said while Danny let out a groan.

"It's happening all over again." He said, shaking his head. Tucker stopped his rambling and turned towards Danny, who was still groaning.

"Wait, you don't know that. You can't say he's bad before you get to know him. How do you know it's gonna happen again? Are you sure you're not just _jealous_?" Tucker asked, raising an eyebrow. Danny turned towards him and scoffed.

"As if. Last time, I didn't like the guy and didn't trust him. He was a fake. This time, I don't like the guy and don't trust him. Do you see a pattern?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on. He can be different. He seems cool." Tucker said.

"Gregor seemed cool too. Then, we found out he wasn't real." Danny retorted, causing Tucker to nod in defeat.

"Fine. So, we'll be on out guards and protect Sam." Tucker said, turning towards Danny, who nodded.

"Oh, I'm definitely gonna protect her. Trust me." He smirked as Tucker gasped and shook his head, realizing what Danny meant.

"Are you gonna spy on her?" He gasped, his eyes growing wide. Danny smirked and nodded.

"Of course I am." Danny replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Dude, not a good idea. Do you remember what happened when she found out you spied on her and Gregor? She was pissed beyond pissed." Tucker reminded him.

"But, I was right for spying because he was a fake. She realized that afterward and was grateful to me." Danny rebutted, smiling at Tucker's defeated face.

"I don't remember her being grateful." He mumbled as he turned away.

"Fine. So she wasn't exactly grateful. Big deal. This time, she'll appreciate it." Danny smiled before he turned to head to class.

"It's a bad idea." Tucker called at his retreating figure.

"Whatever. It's all your fault either way. You saw how googly eyed she was over him and how flirty she was. Yet, you still thought that she wouldn't accept if he asked her out? Really, Tucker?" Danny scoffed as he looked over his shoulder.

"I didn't think that far!" Tucker yelled back. Danny rolled his eyes and ignored him. He was going to spy on her. After all, Sam was his best friend and he was looking out for her. That was the only reason he was spying on her, nothing more. It had nothing to do with jealousy, right?

* * *

"Danny, wait!" A voice suddenly called from behind him as he exited his last class. Danny turned and saw one of the last people he'd expect to see and she was running towards him.

"Paulina?" He asked as she stopped in front of him, a wide smile on her face.

"Hi, Danny." She stretched out his name, her smile wide and flirty.

"Paulina?" Danny repeated, dumbfounded. Why was she talking to him?

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight? With me?" She suddenly asked, batting her eyelashes. Danny would have fallen backwards onto his ass if he hadn't been leaning against the wall.

"Um, sure." He replied as if he was in a daze. His mind was still trying to comprehend the fact that _Paulina _was talking to him AND _she _was the one who was asking _him _out.

"Great. I'll see you at 7 tonight then." She smiled before leaning over and kissing his cheek. He felt his knees buckle and forced himself to remain standing.

"Ok. Sure. Bye." He said quickly as she turned and ran off, flashing him a smile before disappearing around the corner. Without waiting, he ran in the direction of Tucker's class, ready to tell him the unexpected and amazing news.

He found Tucker standing in front of the class, his face shocked and in a daze.

"Guess what?" Both Tucker and Danny yelled at the same time.

"Me first!" Danny yelled.

"Fine." Tucker grumbled, allowing him to go first.

"Paulina just asked me out! To the movie tonight!" Danny yelled, his face and eyes wide. He waited for Tucker to look shocked. Rather, he looked perfectly fine.

"You don't seem surprised." Danny noticed as he looked at Tucker.

"Not really considering that Valerie just asked me out to the movies too." Tucker replied, his expression becoming puzzled.

"What? Wait, what the hell is going on?" Danny asked, puzzled about what had just happened.

"I don't know." Tucker replied, just as clueless. Why had they asked them out? They were some of the most popular girls at Casper High. Why would they have suddenly asked them out, especially when they were not popular at all?

"Wait. Do you think it has anything to do with Sam's new look and popularity?" Danny asked, looking over at Tucker. He considered it for a moment before nodding.

"Probably. Why else would they? Probably trying to date Sam's best friends." Tucker scoffed.

"How low." Danny replied while Tucker nodded.

"So, are you still going on the date with Valerie?" Danny asked, smirking at Tucker.

"Duh. Are you still going with Paulina?" Tucker asked, looking at Danny.

"Hell yes. It's not everyday that girls that Paulina and Valerie ask us out." Danny smirked.

* * *

Sooooo, reviews! How do you like the new and updated chappie?  
-DramaQueen95


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, I'm rewriting this fic and adding more. I wrote it about 3 years ago, so it wasn't my best work. However, I'm sure this edited version will be better and more enjoyable. To old readers: I hope you like the edited version and be sure to review! To new readers: Thanks for reading my fic dedicated to Sam Manson and Danny Fenton/Phantom. Be sure to review! Thanks! By the way, I'm pretending that Phantom Planet never happened, so no one knows that Danny is a ghost.

* * *

Sam looked through her closet before she let out a groan.

"Damn you, Sabrina." Sam growled as she took a step back. Thanks to her crazy cousin's shopping spree, all of her old clothing had been replaced by new and colorful clothing. Bright greens and different shades of blues stared back at her as she ruffled through her clothing. It was her first date with Nicolas and she wanted to look her best.

"No, not a date, Sam. Just a tour. You're just going to watch a movie with him and that's it." She scolded herself as she grabbed a shirt.

"Sammy darling, your date is here." Pamela Manson's singsongy voice drifted up to her room and caused Sam to groan. She hated that her sickeningly cheerful mother was the first person Nicolas had to meet during his first trip to her house. She quickly pulled on the shirt in her hand and ran in front of her mirror to see her reflection. Sam smiled as she assessed her outfit. It wasn't that bad, considering that she had ended up grabbing the first shirt that she found.

It was actually a nice shirt. A blue Banana Republic slubby beaded top with a pair of black capris with skulls on the back pockets. Quickly, she examined her highlighted hair and pulled it into a messy ponytail before she turned and ran out of her room. As she ran down the stairs, she was surprised to realize that she was actually excited about seeing him.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and heard voices coming from the living room along with her mother's laugh.

"Dear god." She breathed as she headed towards the living room, bracing herself for the worse.

She stopped at the entrance and saw her mother sitting in the seat opposite Nicolas, a huge smile on her face as she set a plate full of cookies in front of him.

"Oh, there you are, Sammy darling." Her mother beamed at her after she spotted her. Sam closed her eyes and swallowed the groan before she entered the living room.

"Hi." She smiled at Nicolas, who immediately stood and looked at her.

"Wow, you look beautiful." He smiled as he took in her appearance. Sam turned away, hiding the blush that was beginning to creep up on her cheeks.

"Thanks, you look really nice." She replied, turning back to look at him. As she examined him, she realized that he looked beyond nice. He looked handsome, hot, sexy. His dark brown hair was currently tied back in a ponytail and hung behind him. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black wife beater that showed off his amazing physique.

"Thanks." He replied, smiling at her. Sam nodded and continued to look at him, feeling herself getting lost in his captivating green eyes.

"Well, you kids have fun." Pam said in her joyful voice, reminding them that she was still present. Sam broke out of her trance and mumbled a yes before she turned and headed towards the door, Nicolas following close behind.

"So, which movie are we going to watch?" Sam asked as they stepped into the night. He smiled and shook his head as though he had not even remembered that they were supposed to watch a movie.

Sam paused for a moment before she realized that she too had no clue as to what move they were going to watch.

"How about that new one about the fake marriage? Where the guy and girl hate each other at first but then fall in love? It seemed really good." She replied, looking over at Nicolas.

He smirked at her before he nodded.

"Sure, why not? Romance is always an interesting genre." He replied, a slight devilish look in his eye. Sam, feeling the heat creeping up her face once again, nodded before she turned away and began to head in the direction of the theater.

"Sam, wait up!" Nicolas called as he ran after her.

* * *

"Wow, that was an awesome movie." Nicolas said as they emerged form the theater. Sam smiled and nodded. It was actually a good movie and critics seemed to like it. The actors has made it seem so real as well.

It felt good to see a romance for once without having to worry about Danny or Tucker making retching noises or snickering through the entire movie.

She smiled and walked up ahead before she noticed Nicolas was not beside her. Stopping, she turned and saw him standing there for a moment.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she made her way towards him. He looked at her and smiled before he nodded.

"Great. Never better." He replied, his eye lighting up. Sam returned the smile before she turned away, feeling self consciousness and shy once again under his gaze.

"Do you want to get something to eat at Nasty Burgers?" She asked, gesturing in the direction of the local hanging place for Casper High students.

"Sure." He replied before falling into step beside her. Sam continued to look straight ahead but felt a heat run up her cheek as she felt his hand slip into her own. However, it felt so warm, so right. She was surprised to find that their palms had molded together perfectly.

"Wait, Sam." Nicolas suddenly said, grabbing her and causing them to stop.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, looking up into his face. He shook his head before he sighed.

"Sam, I really like you. A lot." He replied, looking into her eyes. Sam gasped in surprise and felt her face become red and hot. She quickly moved to turn away but he steadied her face with his hands.

"No need to turn away. It's fine to blush." He replied, causing her to chuckle in response.

"But, I'm serious. You're the most down to earth girl I've ever met and I am having so much fun with you." He at her, causing her to feel her knees grow weak. However, she caught herself at the last minute and remained standing.

"If you don't mind, I would like for us to become a couple. An official couple." He added, looking at her face, which looked a bit surprised.

However, Sam smiled at him before she put her hand on his cheeks.

"I think that would be nice." She whispered, gazing into his green eyes.

"Really?" He asked, obviously excited and happy that she accepted. Smiling, she nodded.

Then, he reached down and claimed her lips with his. Sam gasped in surprise as his tongue slipped into her mouth but moaned nonetheless. Pushing herself onto her tiptoes, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

She felt his arms wrap protectively around her and felt comfort and calmness wash over her.

"That was amazing." She whispered as they broke apart, staring into his twinkling green eyes. He smiled and reached down, placing a peck on her lips.

"You're amazing." He smiled down at her as she chuckled.

"Why, thank you." She replied before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him again. As she kissed him, she couldn't help but feel as though the kiss felt familiar. Almost as if she had kissed him before.

"That was great." He breathed as she broke apart. She smiled before placing one more on his cheek.

"There's more where that came from." She smirked at him as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Well, now that we are officially together, how should we celebrate?" He asked, looking down at Sam.

"How about we go to the park and sit under the moonlight?" She chuckled, looking at him. He smiled and nodded.

"Sounds great." He replied, his voice full of enthusiasm.

"I was kidding." Sam smiled up at him.

"I knew that." He replied while she scoffed and shook her head.

"Yeah right." She teased, smiling at him.

"Fine. I didn't know you were kidding. But, it does sound really nice." He said. Sam was about to agree when she heard screaming and saw people running. She turned in the direction they were running from and saw a ghost boy with white hair sailing through the air.

"Danny." She breathed as he landed a few feet in front of them. Suddenly, Skulker emerged from the far end of the block.

"You will be mine, ghost boy!" He smiled as he shot a missile at Danny, who quickly dodged it.

"Tucker! I need the thermos! Now!" Danny yelled as he dodged a beam directed towards him. Sam's eyes shifted and she saw Tucker running towards them, the thermos in his hand. She watched as he struggled, unable to get it open. Sam let out a groan, not wanting to fight ghosts in front of her boyfriend.

Suddenly, she spun around as she remembered Nicolas. However, he was nowhere to be found. A few seconds later, she saw him halfway down the street, no doubt running away from the ghosts in front of them.

She returned her attention towards the fight going in in front of her and gasped as she saw Skulker shot another missile.

"Danny!" She yelled, hoping that her warning would reach him faster than the missile. However, it didn't and she watched as it hit the target. As the smoke cleared, she saw an unconscious Danny lying on the ground.

She looked over towards Tucker, who was still fidgeting with the thermos. She gasped as she saw Skulker shoot a beam towards him.

"Tucker!" She yelled. Once again, her warning failed and Tucker fell unconscious as the smoke cleared.

"Damn it!" She growled before she did something she hadn't done in what seemed like forever. Sam ran into the alleyway behind her, praying that no one was watching.

Seconds later, a new ghost emerged from the alley. She had shoulder length auburn hair which was tied in a ponytail and wore a red leather tube top and pants. From her tube top was a thin strip of leather which stretched from her left rib to the right side of her hip.

The ghost hovered, her red-gold eyes darting around as she processed her surroundings. She had not resurfaced for years. Not since Sam had decided that she had had enough of her ghost half and pushed that part of her from her life.

The ghost's eyes darted towards the unconscious Danny and the gloating Skulker. Smiling to herself, she quickly flew over to Danny and Skulker. Just as she reached him, he spun around and shot a missile.

"Sneaking up on me, are you?" He smirked, the belief that he was superior evident in his voice. However, as the smoke cleared, his confidence cleared with it as he stared at the ghost now hovering in front of him.

"Hey, do you remember me?" She asked, a sardonic smile on her face. Judging from the direction he was moving in, it was obvious that he did.

"Amber, is that you?" He asked as he backed away from the auburn haired ghost hovering in front of him.

She chuckled, a cold and frightening sound, before she nodded.

"It's been too long. Years, am I right?" She asked, moving closer towards him. She sensed his fear and it was growing with each passing second.

"Yes, but I have gotten stronger." Skulker said as he regained his confidence and fired a shock missile at her. Amber smiled and easily dodged it. She turned and saw it crash into a building before directing her attention back towards Skulker, who was beginning to look worried again.

"You're still strong too, after years of being away." He whispered, obviously realizing what he had gotten himself into. Amber relished the effect she had on him and the fear she drove into him.

"I see that you _have_ gotten better." She admitted as she moved closer. Skulker shrank back before he turned and flew a about 15 feet away. Once he was no longer within close proximity with her, he fired another missile. She dodged before realizing that it was flying into an apartment building full of people. Quickly, she shot a beam, which blasted the missile before it could cause any damage.

Angered that people almost got hurt, she turned her attention back towards Skulker, who was now smiling at her.

"It's time I taught you a lesson. I heard that you wanted to take over when I left." She growled as she moved closer towards him.

However, he continued to smile, knowing fully well that she was walking into his trap.

"You know, it's not much of a trap if I could read your mind." She suddenly reminded him, causing him to laugh.

"I was hoping you still had that ability. Then, I could do this." He said, smiling at her. Suddenly, she fell from the air and landed on the ground, moaning as she clutched her head.

"Remember how you were before?" Skulker asked as he lowered himself and landed a few feet in front of her. Amber moaned and let out another yell.

"Where is she? Where did Eris go? We all know she was the powerful one. What did you do to her?" Skulker asked, smiling down at her as she writhed in pain. Amber yelled even louder as he thought about Eris even more.

Sam closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on maintaining Amber's form.

However, she felt Eris taking her over again, awakened when Amber was awakened. Now, she was angry, sharing Amber's thoughts as Skulker thought about her.

Sam let out a yell as she felt Eris try to break through the mental barrier she had put up inside her mind. No, this would not happen again.

That was why she had pushed her ghost half out of her life before. She could feel Eris's anger trying to penetrate her shield. It had been safe as long as she didn't summon Amber. But, she had summoned Amber and, in the process, Eris had reappeared as well.

"Feel her trying to get out?" Skulker asked as he noticed the pained expression on her face. She was obviously battling to keep Eris within chains but, from the looks of it, Eris was winning. He smirked and continued to think about Eris, who he knew was also reading the thoughts.

Sam yelled and she felt her eyes growing black, which had been a sign of Eris's presence the last time. It was always the first sign and the only one she could stifle. After that, she had no control over the other effects of Eris's awakening.

Sam closed her eyes and felt herself rise up without her having to do anything. As she opened her eyes, she felt her eye color return to normal, relived that Eris was still locked away. Slowly, she let out a breath, which morphed into a force field, sucking both her and Skulker into it.

As she felt Skulker being sucked in, she felt his control over her diminish until it was extinguished as he fully entered the force field.

"You wanted Eris to come out and play? Very well. But, unfortunately for you, you got the angry Eris, the one who's upset at being caged up for so long." Amber growled, her hair standing up without any wind. Eris had no control over her, but she couldn't help the anger running through her. She had to release it before Eris grabbed onto it and used it to fuel herself. She held her hands out in front of her and a large, red energy beam appeared. Feeling it pulsating in her hand, she smiled and shot it at Skulker. She watched as it hit him in the chest before he let out a yell as it shook him up.

Amber smiled and clapped her hands together, not giving him a chance to recover. Energy beams shot out of her hands and rippled around her like sound waves, all of which struck Skulker in his chest. Amber chuckled as she saw him land on the ground, clearly weakened by her attacks. Fortunately for him, they were not her strongest. Rather, she knew that he would probably be dead if she hit him with her strongest attack.

As she looked at the defeated Skulker, she realized how much she enjoyed defeating the villain and being the hero for once. As the word hero entered her mind, she remembered the reason she had changed. Quickly, she turned and saw Danny's form lying on the ground.

However, she realized that he was awake and watched as he raised himself from the ground before turning around to face her. He made eye contact with her before she quickly turned away lest she betray her identity.

While she was looking at Danny, she didn't see Skulker rise back up nor did she see him fire the beam. But, she did feel the electric beam make contact with her, sending electricity coursing through her.

She let out a yell and her felt her eyes become pitch black. Sam turned and folded her fists, remembering that she needed to control her temper. Energy beams appeared around her clenched fists and began shooting out, all hitting Skulker. It was almost as if her energy beams had a mind of their own.

Amber smiled and began to walk towards the weakened Skulker, specks of fire appearing under her feet as she walked.

Skulker, determined not to lost, got to his feet and shot another missile in an attempt to hit her once again. Amber didn't even look at the missile as she flicked her hand, destroying the missile with a beam. A fire beam.

She quickly stopped after realized what she had done and tried to release the anger that was building up inside her. The last time she had shot fire out of her hands, Eris had taken her over. After that, she had no idea about what she had done nor the damage she had caused.

Sam closed her eyes and tried to relax, determined to make the shield around her mind stronger. Unfortunately, Skulker didn't understand that she was trying not to hurt him and shot at her again, shattering her concentration.

Amber opened her eyes and felt her patience evaporate. Knowing that Eris would be let out if she didn't end the fight at that moment, she did the only thing she could think of. Taking a deep breath, she let out her ghostly wail.

Danny yelled and covered his ears as the ghost in the red outfit let out her wail.

Although it was the loudest and most powerful wail he had ever heard, it was also musical and somewhat haunting and attractive to him.

Amber looked around her and finally stopped her wail, content that Skulker was now on the floor. Danny stared at her and realized that she didn't want to fight. Rather than attack him, she let out her wail and weakened him further.

Danny looked at her as she flew towards Skulker. She was beautiful with cream colored skin and auburn hair tied in a ponytail. Her luscious red lips were slightly pulled apart as an aftermath of her wail and her red-gold eyes were focused on Skulker, who was lying at her feet.

Danny was certain that he had never seen her before in the ghost zone or in Amity Park. Who was she?

Amber looked down at Skulker, who was lying by her feet on the floor. She reached down and pulled him to his feet before pulling him towards her face.

"If you ever bother me again, it will be worst." She said before she reached out and opened a portal using her hand.

"Much worse." She hissed before she threw him into the portal and sealed it.

Amber closed her eyes and the shield protecting the town from the fight disappeared. Opening her eyes, she turned and saw Danny flying towards her. Gasping, she quickly disappeared as he approached her.

* * *

Sam looked around before she emerged from the alleyway, fixing her hair. She let out a yell and threw a punch as she felt someone grab her.

"Calm down, Sam. It's me." A voice said. She turned and saw Danny floating beside her before she let out a sigh of relief.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You almost scared me to death!" She growled, shaking her head before turning away.

"Sorry. But, I'm looking for someone." He replied, his eyes searching.

"Well, Paulina is not here." Sam scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"No, not Paulina." Danny replied, shocking her.

"What? Not Paulina? Are you sick?" She asked, looking at him with wide eyes. He ignored her and continued looking around.

"Who are you looking for?" Sam asked as Danny continued to move around.

"This ghost chick who saved his ass." Tucker's voice suddenly replied. He appeared beside Danny, holding his head.

"Damn, that hurt. I'm gonna have a bump for sure." He grumbled as he held the part of his head that he had hit when Skulker's missile blasted him.

"I have rubble in my cap." He grumbled as he picked a piece of rubble from his cap.

"Never mind your cap. Where did she go?" Danny asked as he landed besides Sam and changed back to normal.

"Can you not do that in public?" Sam asked, shaking her head. Danny ignored her and shook his head.

"I could care less. What I want to know is where she went." He said.

"I don't know who the hell you're even talking about." Sam lied, watching his face drop before he groaned.

"Damn! You didn't see her and Tucker got knocked out. I barely got to see her." He grumbled.

"Why is it so important that you find her?" Sam asked, puzzled as to why he wanted to find her so badly.

"Because, she's like super powerful. Not to mention hot like hell." He said, causing a slight blush to run up her cheek.

Did he just call her hot? Well, he called her ghost self hot, but he still called a part of her hot.

"Alright. So she's powerful and hot. But, why do you want to find her?" Sam asked, still not sure why he wanted to find Amber.

"Because, Sam, I want to learn some of the moves she had along with how to develop my powers further. It seems that hers were very developed. Also, I wanna see just how hot she is." He smirked at the last part, his eyes taking on a flirtatious look, similar to the one he normally got when Paulina passed by.

"Well, good luck finding her because I sure as hell can't help you because I didn't even see her." Sam replied, watching his face become slightly aggravated before he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll look for her on my own." He grumbled before he turned away.

"Good luck finding her." Sam called behind him.

"As if you ever will." She mentally chuckled to herself.

"So, do you think she has a sister?" Tucker asked, looking over at her. Sam let out a disgusted groan before she turned away, shaking her head in disgust.

"Why don't you just go with Danny please?" She begged, shaking her head in exhaustion.

"Fine. Be that way." Tucker scoffed before he turned and ran after Danny.

Sam watched as her two best friends disappeared. One who wanted to find her and possibly date her while the other wanted to date the sister she didn't have. Shaking her head, she turned away, ready to go home.

Amber had resurfaced that night after a long time, but she knew that it could not happen again. If it did, there would be consequences, many of which she knew would be caused by Eris.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Technus asked, looking over at Skulker, who nodded in annoyance.

"Do you think I would make something like that up?" He snapped in anger. Technus shook his head.

"No, but I'm just saying it seems really questionable that she suddenly appeared after disappearing for so long." He replied, watching Skulker's eyes narrow.

"Well, it's true. I saw her. Eris is back." Skulker repeated. He watched as some of the ghosts' eyes grew wide in fear while other flew away, not wanting to hear about Eris.

"But, that can't be." Kitty said, shaking her head. It didn't seem possible.

"It is. She's back. I saw her tonight. Besides, would I purposely give myself these injuries?" He asked, gesturing towards his damaged armor.

"Then, if Eris is back like Skulker says, it seems that she has gotten stronger judging by the damage she inflicted on him. If so, we're all in danger especially if Eris takes Amber over fully again like the last time because King Pariah Dark won't be here to stop her this time like he did last time. And, judging from what she did to Skulker, I doubt Pariah would even be strong enough to stop her this time." Ember said, looking around at the other ghosts.

"Then, I suggest that we either hide from her if she is released or we must try to prevent it from happening again. I would go with the second option since there is nowhere we would be able to hide if she _is _released." Desiree said, turning towards Skulker, who nodded

"We must capture Amber. We have to bring Amber out again and then destroy Eris. That is the only way." He said as he looked around. All the other ghosts agreed, although they knew how dangerous Amber was as well. It would be a task and might prove to be difficult, if not impossible, but she simply could not be released again. That was something they all knew and agreed on.

* * *

Sooo reviews! Yes, Sam's a ghost. Yes, she's powerful, in fact the most powerful one. Yes, the other ghosts are scared of her. Yes, she has an evil side. No, Danny doesn't know about Sam. No, the other ghosts don't either. No, no one knows who Eris or Amber is. Yes, they are both Sam. Anyways, review now that I've answered your questions =]  
-DramaQueen95


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, I'm rewriting this fic and adding more. I wrote it about 3 years ago, so it wasn't my best work. However, I'm sure this edited version will be better and more enjoyable. To old readers: I hope you like the edited version and be sure to review! To new readers: Thanks for reading my fic dedicated to Sam Manson and Danny Fenton/Phantom. Be sure to review! Thanks! By the way, I'm pretending that Phantom Planet never happened, so no one knows that Danny is a ghost.

* * *

Sam yawned before turning her face as sunshine shone in her face. Suddenly, she jumped up before looking around.

She was in her room. A confused look seized her features as she looked around her. How was she in her room? She couldn't remember what had happened the night before. Sam groaned and got out of bed, her knees wobbling as she clutched her bed to steady herself. She felt tired and weak for some strange reason. Suddenly, memories about what had happened the night before flooded her mind. Turning around, she grabbed her remote and switched on the television, needing to see the news. Just as she was about to change it to the news, her mom's voice sounded from downstairs.

"Sam, Nicolas is here!" Pamela Manson yelled in her usual singsongy voice before Sam heard her begin talking to Nicolas. Sam headed towards the door before she stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. With her bed hair, disarrayed clothing, and puffy eyes, she looked a mess. There was no way she could meet Nicolas looking like she did. Quickly, she turned and dashed into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Sam emerged from the bathroom, feeling fresh and presentable. Her long black hair was clipped up and she had her bang over her right eye. She was wearing her new skull earrings and a black tube top with a flaming purple guitar. Paired with her favorite worn dark jeans and her purple and black sneakers, she looked ready for a date.

After looking at herself once more in the mirror, she turned and ran down the stairs, stopping when she entered the kitchen.

Standing in the kitchen were Danny and Tucker but no Nicolas.

"Where's Nicolas?" She asked, turning towards her mom.

"Oh, he left a few minutes ago. He said to meet him later in the park. I guess you took too long." Pam replied, casually tossing her hair over her shoulder. Sam growled at her before sighing and turning towards Danny and Tucker.

"What's up guys?" She asked as she sat at the table. She poured a glass of orange juice and began drinking it as she stared at the television.

"Yes, that's right. A new ghost in town. This new ghost chick has long red hair and dresses in a sexy red outfit. Ghost kid Danny Phantom better watch out because there's a new kid on the block and, from how she fights, she's quite powerful too." The reporter said before footage of Amber's fight the night before came on. Sam spit out the juice she was drinking. She didn't remember any cameras or media being there while she was fighting. What if someone had seen her changing?

Suddenly, she became aware of the fact that everyone was staring at her. Clearing her throat, she grabbed a rag and cleaned up the spill.

"As if one ghost isn't enough for this town." She said in response to her outburst, knowing it would get her mother and father started. Sure enough, Pam agreed right away and left with her husband, passionately expressing her views about the new ghost and what a menace ghosts were to society. Sam turned to Danny and Tucker the moment her parents had both gone. Danny looked excited as he stared at her.

"What could he possibly be so happy and excited about?" Sam wondered as she stared at him.

"So, now you know what I meant last night. She's good, isn't she?" Danny asked as he gestured towards the television. Sam shrugged before nodding.

"I guess. She does look powerful." She replied, watching as Danny eagerly agreed.

"And she's hot too." Tucker piped up before Danny could say it.

"Told you. What a chick. Even hotter than Paulina, I'd have to say." Danny said as Tucker nodded. Sam inwardly blushed at the fact that her long time crush found her attractive.

"I'm so mad I got knocked out. But, we can ogle at her all we want when we find her." Tucker said, causing Sam's eyes to grow wide. She approved of Danny ogling her but the thought of Tucker doing so sent shivers down her spine. Suddenly, his words reached her brain.

"Wait, what? What do you mean when we find her?" Sam asked, her eyes darting back and forth between her two best friends. Were those two insane?

Well, she knew that they were. It was obvious to her and everyone else. She rolled her eyes as she listened to Tucker and Danny argue over how to find her.

"I think we should wait until another ghost attacks and she shows up. Then, I leap into action and take out the ghost. And, as I suck the ghost back into the Fenton Thermos, she'll be so impressed and just have to talk to me. And when she does, I'll just crank up the Tucker charm and win her over. Then, she'll tell us whatever we need to know. After all, Tucker is smooth with the ladies." Sam watched in horror as Tucker clicked his tongue and winked before shuddering and turning away.

"Um, Tucker, there are two things wrong with that statement." Danny began before Sam cut him off.

"More like a lot of things wrong. And, apparently, most of them are in your brain." Sam scoffed before folding her arms.

"Tucker, what Sam is trying to say is that there is no way she would want to talk to you. I mean, I think she would want to talk to the so obviously hot half ghost who is always saving people and fighting bad guys. I mean, dude, I'm like famous. Everyone knows who Danny Phantom is. I'm pretty sure they're going to make a movie about my life soon." Danny smirked before Tucker burst out into laughter.

"In your dreams. No woman can resist Tucker's charm." He said before posing, a smug grin on his lips.

"Ugh, you're both losers in my opinion." Sam said, shaking her head.

"Really? Then, what's your plan, Miss I'm-so-smart?" Tucker asked, raising an eyebrow as he shot Sam a challenging look.

"Um, look for her? You know, in the Ghost Zone?" She replied in an it's-so-obvious-even-a-monkey-could-guess voice.

"Oh, right. But, how exactly are we going to find her?" Tucker asked, looking from Danny to Sam, who merely shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care. Now, to move on with our lives." Sam smiled before she headed towards the door. "Guys, can we get out of my kitchen and never discuss ghost stuff in here ever again?"

"I got it!" Danny suddenly exclaimed, excitement evident on his face. Sam didn't like where this entire conversation was headed.

"We'll do research on her!" Danny said, smiling at both Sam and Tucker. Sam held in a groan as her two best friends headed out the door. She really didn't like where this was headed.

* * *

"Are you demented? Like seriously, are you looking to get killed?" Sam yelled as Danny piloted the ship through the Ghost Zone. Danny studied her before shaking his head and scoffing.

"Really, Sam, why are you so scared? I mean we've done more dangerous things." He replied while Sam fumed.

"But never something as stupid as this. Seriously, ask Skulker about her?" Sam asked, her eyes wide. Danny and Tucker really were taking stupidity to a new level.

"The more we know about her, the better prepared we will be if we have to confront her." Danny said as if it were common sense. Beside him was a nodding Tucker.

"You yourself said it Sam. We should look for her. But, before we do so, it's best to know just what we're up against." Tucker said while Danny nodded in agreement.

"I guess." Sam mumbled before she turned away, shaking her head. No matter how much they knew about her, they still would never be prepared enough to confront her. Sam hoped that they would never confront her, much less Eris.

"Scared?" Tucker suddenly asked from besides her. Sam scoffed at him before she nodded slightly.

"I guess. I mean, this chick sounds insanely powerful. And we're looking for her." Sam replied as Tucker nodded.

"I know. That chick was strong. She blasted Skulker and she brought down an entire building." He said, although Sam sensed more surprise than fear in his voice.

"Then, she opened a portal and sent Skulker back into the Ghost Zone. A portal from her hand! Can any other ghosts do that? Is that even possible?" Tucker continued on his monologue of awe and excitement. Danny, however, turned and shook his head as he moved to stand beside them.

"No, Vlad said no ghost has ever been able to do that, no matter how powerful. The energy it takes would destroy them." Danny replied, causing both Sam and Tucker to shudder, although each did so for other reasons.

"Destroy them? Well, we know one thing. This chick is powerful because it didn't destroy her. And we are looking for her. We're like sitting ducks. We're like turkeys on Thanksgiving running around and yelling 'Eat Me' or 'Shoot Me'." Tucker said, fear suddenly replacing the previous excitement in his voice. Sam, however, knew how he felt. He was scared of her, of course. Every ghost was scared of her. She was the uncrowned Queen of Darkness and Chaos.

Well, Eris was, not that any ghost cared about making a correction. But, she was locked away, trapped in Sam, hidden behind Amber.

But, if it was close, she would be released. Just as she was yesterday. In this situation, control was essential. Eris being released meant the end of life and destruction of both the ghost and human world.

"Well, we're here." Danny's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Sighing, she turned and followed him, a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Just as Danny began to move towards where Skulker usually stayed, a blast shot out and hit him.

"What do you want, ghost child?" Skulker growled as he suddenly appeared and towered over Danny, who was now on the floor. He looked at them and his knuckles cracked as he began to approach them.

"No, we're not here to fight." Danny said as both Sam and Tucker pulled out weapons. They lowered the weapons reluctantly while Danny stood.

"We just have some questions." Danny said, looking at Skulker.

"Questions?" The ghost asked in a confused voice. Danny nodded and approached the hunter.

"What do you know about the new ghost who was in Amity Park yesterday? This Amber? Or was it Eris?" Danny asked, causing Skulker's eyes to grow wide before he shook his head.

"That is something we ghosts do not speak of. Ever. Why, to even utter her name is dangerous. If you know what is good for you, stay away from that ghost or you will suffer." Skulker replied, causing Danny to grin at him.

"So, I take it that you do know something about her." Danny raised an eyebrow before Skulker grimly nodded.

"Yes, I do, ghost child. But, she is not a topic we like to discuss in the Ghost World. Amber is acceptable, but Eris is the one we all fear. She is the definition of fear." Skulker replied, causing Danny and Tucker's eyes to grow wide. This Eris chick was obviously terrifying if even Skulker was terrified of her.

"Amber?" Danny asked, a confused look on his face.

"Isn't Amber that ghost who sings?" Tucker asked the same question on Danny's mind.

"No, you whelp. That is Ember. This one is much older. Amber hails from the Dark Ages. You see, there was a time in the Ghost Zone which we ghosts all refer to as the Dark Ages. All evils ran loose at that time and it was pure chaos." Skulker replied, watching as Danny and Tucker hung onto his every word.

Sam watched in surprise as her two best friends hung onto every word of ghost history yet refused to listen to even a word about American history.

"Boys." She mumbled as she listened to Skulker.

"Now, who is Eris?" Tucker asked, causing Skulker to freeze. Skulker looked at them before sighing as he realized that they wouldn't leave until he answered their questions.

"Eris is the dark part of Amber's soul. You see, Eris was created out of anger, hatred, fear, chaos. She was created out of everything that is bad and evil, all of those evil emotions that people experience. But, mainly, Eris was created out of a need for revenge. Her very name means chaos, which is what she causes. She strikes fear into our hearts and permanently stains our souls with terror and horror." Skulker said, shaking his head. Both Danny and Tucker seemed enthralled and eagerly listened for more. Sam turned her head away, not wanting to hear any more.

She knew that she was a monster, but to have Danny and Tucker hear about her was too much.

"But, they don't know as yet." A voice whispered in her head.

"But, why don't you like to talk about her and why did we never hear about her? Why do no ghosts talk about her?" Danny asked, breaking Sam out of her thoughts once again. Skulker sighed before he continued. He regretted getting himself in this situation, and especially wondered why they chose him to ask such questions to.

"Since I already told you so much, I might as well tell you everything, ghost child. It all took place hundreds of years ago. It took place in a time we called the Dark Age, as I mentioned before. At that time, the War of the Ghost World was happening. It was around this time that Amber was born. No, wait, it was after. You see, during this time, Amber's father was at war with King Pariah, the rul-" Skulker stopped as Danny raised his hand.

"What is it, ghost child?" He snapped impatiently.

"Isn't Pariah the one with the ring?" Danny asked. Skulker glared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Yes. You see, he was at war with Amber's father, who was king of-" This time, Tucker raised his hand and interrupted Skulker.

"What now?" Skulker demanded as he stood, towered over Tucker.

"Amber's a princess?" Tucker asked, earning him a sigh from Skulker.

"Looks like I'll have to go through the entire ghost history." He said before turning towards Sam. "Do you have any questions?"

Sam shook her head and sat besides Danny and Tucker as Skulked began. Both Danny and Tucker listened eagerly as the hunter spoke, nodding occasionally as they listened to ghost history.

Sam watched them, wishing they had been this interested for American history as well as European and World history. Perhaps, then they would have passed the class. But, of course they weren't interested in that kind of history. No, they were interested in the history behind a sexy ghost chick.

Sam, however, didn't really pay attention as Skulker spoke. After all, it was her life story that he was telling. No one knew it better than her.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you guys think about the edited version of this chapter. Hope you liked it. I decided to add more stuff, so sorry if it changed from the last time you read it!  
-DramaQueen95


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, I'm rewriting this fic and adding more. I wrote it about 3 years ago, so it wasn't my best work. However, I'm sure this edited version will be better and more enjoyable. To old readers: I hope you like the edited version and be sure to review! To new readers: Thanks for reading my fic dedicated to Sam Manson and Danny Fenton/Phantom. Be sure to review! Thanks! By the way, I'm pretending that Phantom Planet never happened, so no one knows that Danny is a ghost.

* * *

"Where do I begin?" Skulker asked himself as he looked at the three teens.

"How about at the beginning?" Danny asked sarcastically. Skulker growled at him as he raised his gun. Danny looked at the gun before smiling at Skulker.

"Very well. Centuries ago, the Ghost Zone was split into two kingdoms. The North and South Kingdom. You see, King Pariah Dark was the ruler of the South Kingdom. He was a cruel leader who didn't care about his ghostly subjects. He was trying to conquer the North Kingdom, which was ruled by King Aidan and his queen, Aislin. Aidan and Aislin were Amber's parents. Pariah lost and vowed revenge against King Aidan and his family, who had reunited the two kingdoms. Anyway, Amber was born after the war was over. She was so sweet and very beautiful. The king and queen were truly blessed with her." Skulker said, dazing off as he conveyed the tale.

"You don't need to tell me that." Danny replied as he too zoned out. Sam smiled to herself as she watched Danny gust over her.

"She really is a babe." Tucker added, causing Sam to freeze before she decided it was best for Skulker to continue lest Tucker make her sick with his crush on her.

"Moving on, her life was wonderful. Her parents loved her as did everyone else in the kingdom. Everyone except Pariah, of course. He was plotting to get rid of her parents and steal the throne for himself. Then, one fateful night, he went through with his plan. It was one of the worst days in Ghost history as the Ghost Zone lost one of the greatest rulers it ever had. After Pariah took over, the Ghost Zone plunged into darkness. Amber was young when her parents died, so she had no control over her emotions."

"Unable to control her hatred for him, Eris, her dark side, was born in her. Eris survived by feeding off of the anger and hate in Amber, which made her even stronger. When Amber was 16, she lost control over herself and Eris was released when she met Pariah. Eris went berserk and, using her powers as well as Amber's, she nearly destroyed the Ghost Zone. Fortunately, King Pariah was able to stop her. However, she caused his powers to break and she sealed it away in his ring." Skulker paused and studied Danny's face as comprehension dawned.

"So, that's why Pariah needs his ring." Danny remarked, looking over at Skulker, who nodded.

"Exactly. You are very slow, Ghost Child." Skulker replied, looking at Danny, who cleared his throat and turned away.

"That's Danny all right." Sam smirked, looking at Danny who made a face at her.

"Totally clueless." Tucker added, looking from Danny to Sam. Sam growled, causing Tucker to look away.

"Anyway, Eris became sealed away in Amber's soul. However, that was centuries ago. Shortly afterwards, Amber disappeared completely. She knew that her control over Eris was slipping. Some ghosts said that she went into hiding, while others said that Eris probably took her over and is plotting her revenge. I think, and many agree with me, that she died. But, according to an ancient prophecy, she will return one day. The only thing is that one must die. According to the prophecy, only one can live so the other must die. All we know is that Amber is back and so is Eris." Skulker concluded his story, turning and looking at the three teens.

"She returned in me." Sam thought as she looked away. She was a princess, she knew that. She had been a princess for a long time. A very long time. Every time she was reincarnated, she had both Eris's and Amber's powers. However, she had been born a half ghost, not a full ghost like she was before.

That was because Amber had always wanted to have a human part, so it would have been harder for Eris to break out. Even if the prophecy did come true, Amber might still be able to survive. Or, at least Sam would.

"It is even more dangerous now because if Amber is not careful, Eris will be released again and Pariah will wake up. Pariah wakes up if someone tries to take his ring or if Eris is awakened. If he wakes up, there will be a war in the Ghost Zone and, sadly, I don't think Pariah is going to win." Skulker sighed as he turned towards Danny.

"So, our mission is to make sure Eris is not awakened?" Danny asked, earning a laugh from Skulker.

"You? You're going to make sure that Eris is not awakened, Ghost Child? What will you do if she is? She is powerful, even if she is only a half ghost." Skulker said, causing both Sam and Danny's heads to shoot up

"She's a halfa too?" Danny asked, unable to believe what he was hearing. How could she be a halfa but still be so powerful? It made no sense.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked from besides Danny. Both Skulker and Danny turned towards her and stared at her. She hadn't uttered a word since Skulker began telling then about Amber. Danny had begun to think that she wasn't interested in it at all.

"I mean weren't both of her parents ghosts? So, how could she be a halfa?" She asked in a confused voice. Skulker sighed again before he turned away. He didn't understand humans. Such strange creatures and very slow.

"You see, Amber agreed to give up her full ghost powers in order to become a halfa. However, she became a halfa as did Eris. It was all done using dark magic centuries ago. Every time the human half died, she was brought back. Every time, Amber and Eris were reincarnated as a halfa. Amber believed that if she was a halfa when she came back, Eris would not be as powerful if she was ever to be released." Skulker replied.

"Not really." Sam thought to herself, looking away once agaib. She could feel Eris's powers and anger flowing through her veins. Eris was a part of her. It didn't matter if she was half ghost or a full ghost. Eris was still as powerful as she was before. Maybe even more now. Maybe even more powerful than Amber. Sam shuddered at the thought. No, Eris could not be more powerful than Amber.

If she was, it was all over. Sam shuddered again at the thought. She didn't want to think about what would happen if Eris was released, what would happen if she was released in the Ghost Zone, what would happen if she was released in Amitypark.

"Sam, are you okay?" Danny asked. noticing Sam shuddering besides him.

"Huh? What?" Sam asked, looking to up to see Danny looking at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked again, touching her shoulder.

"Sure, why?" Sam asked, unsure what just happened.

"Well, you are kind of pale and bloodless. Oh, and let's not forget the fact that you are breaking my hand." Danny said, raising his hand to show her. Sam gasped and let his hand out of her iron grip. It was red and her hand was printed into it. Sam turned away, blushing at being caught holding Danny's hand, even if she had crushed it.

"God, Sam. You're stronger than you look." Danny smirked at her, earning a scoff from her. Sam looked up and saw Skulker looking at her curiously.

"It is true. I've seen you catch more ghosts than the Ghost Child." Skulker remarked, earning a glare from Danny, which he didn't see.

"I am not just a goth chick. I am strong too. Are you forgetting I am better than both of you in gym?" She asked, smiling at Danny before turning towards Tucker.

"Shut up." Tucker grumbled as he looked away and hugged his PDA.

"You're all I need, baby." He cooed as he hugged his PDA.

"All right, Sam. There's no need to brag. And Tucker, cut that out. It's kind of creepy." Danny said as he looked from Sam and then to Tucker, who he regarded with a disturbed look.

"Are you scared, child?" Skulker asked, looking over at Sam. Sam looked at him and knew he meant something else in his question. She smiled and nodded, pretending to look embarrassed.

"Well, yes. It's kind of difficult not to be scared of someone who can easily destroy Pariah." She said, turning her face away as she pretended to be embarrassed.

"Don't worry Sam. It's okay. I'm a bit scared too." Tucker said before he burst out laughing. Danny looked over at him before he too joined in laughing.

"Really, Sam, you're such a girl sometimes." Danny remarked, earning a death glare from Sam.

"You should be more like us boys." Tucker added, laughing along with Danny.

"Shut up!" Sam growled as she got to her feet and glared at them. How dare they laugh at her!

"I have seen things that would make even you scream and run in fright." She growled as she felt something inside her begin to snap. She could feel her eyes about to turn black and realized that Eris was urging her to go on.

"_That's right. Let your anger take over."_ Eris' voice said in her head. Sam breathed in and forced Eris back down. She needed to control her temper. She could not explode, especially not here in the Ghost Zone. Especially not against Tucker and Danny. Not Danny.

"Sam, we're kidding. Lighten up." Danny said, noticing that Sam was getting pissed off. Sam smiled as she felt herself calm down. She looked over at him and chuckled before she lightly punched him on his arm.

"I know. But, you know how I get when you say stuff like that." Sam replied, causing Danny to smile. She was back to normal. He hated when she got into one of her tempers. He liked when she was smiling. Sam had a beautiful smile. He shook his head to clear the thoughts that suddenly entered.

This was Sam he was talking about, his best friend since 2nd grade.

He looked over at Sam who was smiling and hitting Tucker. She leapt up before pouncing on him and grabbing his hat.

Skulker looked at Sam, who was laughing as she held Tucker's hat above him and made him jump for it. She had just gotten angry and he momentarily thought that he saw her eye color change. He shook his head against the silly thought. There was no way that this girl, this weak human girl was the powerful Amber or Eris. However, if she was, she had good control over her temper. He still felt uneasy as he looked at her and decided to put his doubts to rest.

"What were the scary things you saw?" He asked. causing Sam to look up. Her expression changed into one of confusion before she almost seemed tense.

"Oh, scary things I saw." She said, recovering from her lapse in thought.

"Well, there was the one time I accidentally opened the bathroom and saw my grandma taking a steam bath. So much wrinkly skin. Then, I saw Lancer in his boxers once when I was passing by his house. That was terrifying, especially when he turned and began shaving his back. The worst was probably seeing Vlad shirtless in a magazine once as 'Sexiest Bachelor'." She replied as she shuddered at the last two. Besides her, Danny and Tucker shuddered as well.

"Wow, those are disturbing images. I feel sorry for you, Sam." Danny said, shaking his head in sympathy.

"You have no idea. I nearly brought up my lunch both times." Sam said as she turned away and shook her head to rid herself of the images.

"Anyway, I think we should go now since we got what we wanted." Sam said, causing Danny to look up at her.

"What? Why? We can learn more about Amber and Eris." He replied, causing Sam to give him a shocked look. Danny actually wanted to learn?

"Well, sorry if you wanted to learn more about your girlfriend, but I happen to have a date with Nicolas, my boyfriend." Sam replied, noting how Danny's expression almost unnoticeably changed before he nodded at her.

"Of course, Sam." He said as he made his way back to the ship. He mumbled something as they boarded, not bothering to thank Skulker. Just as they set off, they felt the ship shake as Skulker launched a rocket into it.

"Until next time, Ghost Child!" He yelled.

* * *

"So, you have a date with Nicolas?" Danny asked as Sam continued walking at a faster and faster pace. Sam nodded and quickened her pace even more. Any faster and she would be running. She felt awkward as she walked, not because Danny and Tucker were walking her home but because Danny was asking about Nicolas and her.

"So, is it serious?" He asked the one question she didn't want him to ask. She blushed before looking away.

"Kind of." She replied, turning to face him. Danny smiled and nodded.

"That's great Sam. Absolutely great. I'm glad it's serious. Great. Just great great great!" He felt himself grinning and babbling like an idiot. In his mind, he had just killed Nicolas about a million times. Danny turned and noticed a blush on her face as she confirmed that she and Nicolas were in fact a couple.

"Thanks Danny." Sam managed a smile, although she knew that Danny wasn't happy that she was dating Nicolas. She knew how he got when he didn't approve of something and his string of 'great' confirmed that he was pissed off.

"So, what time is he coming to get you?" Danny asked, looking over at Sam, who looked down at her watch.

"In about an hour." She replied, hoping he would not be there when Nicolas picked her up. That was a scene she wanted to avoid.

"So, where are you two going?" He asked casually as he pushed his hair out of his eyes. Tucker seemed to have sensed the tension between the two and cleared his throat before turning towards Sam and Danny.

"Hey, don't we have dates tonight as well?" He asked, watching as Sam's eyes grew wide. She turned and stared at Danny, waiting for an explanation.

"Right. Paulina. I almost forgot." He mumbled the last part. Sam, however, gasped before putting her hand to her head.

"Paulina? Danny, you're dating Paulina? Since when?" She exclaimed, looking over at her best friend for an answer.

"Well, we're not exactly dating. Okay, we are. But, she asked me out." He replied, watching as Sam's eye grew even wider.

"Wait, Paulina asked you out?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah, same time Valerie asked Tuck out." Danny said, gesturing to Tucker, who smirked at Sam.

"And when were you two going to tell me this?" Sam angrily demanded as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, we were going to, bu-" Danny began, but didn't get a chance to finish. His eyes grew wide as a blue smoke escaped from his lips. He looked up and saw Skulker not too far away. He groaned before shaking his head. Why could he never leave things peaceful? He had to pick a fight with him right after he had finished helping him.

"Going ghost." Danny yelled, throwing the thermos at Sam and Tucker. He ran into an alley and Danny Phantom emerged.

"This isn't over!" Sam yelled as Danny emerged in his ghost form. He smirked at her before he flew up to Skulker and shook his head.

"What do you want now? Can't you just let us be peaceful for a day?" He asked as he shook his head in defeat.

"I'm not here for you, Ghost Child. I want to see Amber again." Skulker replied, causing Danny to raise his eyebrows.

"However, I will need you as bait. If she thinks that I am here to destroy the city, she will come out." He replied, looking around the city. He just had to put on a good enough show to lure Amber out. Then, he would capture her and put and end to Eris.

"What makes you think that?" Danny asked, shaking him from his thoughts. Skulker smiled and suddenly shot out an energy blast at him. Caught by surprise, Danny wasn't fast enough and flew into a building.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker both yelled, watching as Danny crashed into the building. Tucker ran over to where Danny was lying unconscious. Sam looked around before she turned and ran into the alleyway. If it was Eris that Skulker wanted, then it was Eris that he would get.

Seconds later, Amber emerged, her eyes glinting as she looked towards Skulker.

"Perfect." Skulker smirked at her before flying over to Danny. Danny opened his eyes and growled up at Skulker. Skulker smirked down at the halfa before pointing. Turning, Danny saw Amber and gasped.

* * *

So, reviews, reviews, reviews. Tell me what you think about the edited chapter.  
-DramaQueen95


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, I'm rewriting this fic and adding more. I wrote it about 3 years ago, so it wasn't my best work. However, I'm sure this edited version will be better and more enjoyable. To old readers: I hope you like the edited version and be sure to review! To new readers: Thanks for reading my fic dedicated to Sam Manson and Danny Fenton/Phantom. Be sure to review! Thanks! By the way, I'm pretending that Phantom Planet never happened, so no one knows that Danny is a ghost.

* * *

"Amber, no! It's a trap!" Danny yelled, getting to his feet. He quickly changed back into his ghost self before attempting to fly over to Amber. He saw her turn and look at him before she returned her attention to Skulker.

"What do you want, Skulker?" She hissed as she clenched her fist in an attempt to remain in control. She could feel Eris clawing at her, trying to get out. This was why she hated becoming Amber. She could never be Amber without Eris trying to escape.

"Amber, don't react to him. It's all a trap to get Eris out." Danny suddenly appeared beside her. Letting out a gasp of shock, Sam moved away from her crush before turning towards Skulker.

"Really, I thought you were smarter than that." She clicked her tongue in disappointment before turning away.

"Leave now and I will forget this." She called over her shoulder before she began to fly away.

"You whelp! I'll make you pay for this!" Skulker suddenly yelled, shooting a missile at Danny. Danny turned just as the missile hit him.

"Danny!" Sam breathed in horror as she watched her crush plummet down to the ground before changing back into his pedestrian clothing.

Sam looked down at an unconscious Danny before turning towards Skulker, who was smiling at her.

"Looks like you just needed motivation." He replied, watching as anger consumed her features. Sam growled and felt energy beams form around her closed fists.

"You bastard." She spit through clenched teeth as she began to walk towards Skulker. She felt her body emitting energy and vaguely became aware of a red glow surrounding her.

"Better red than black." She thought as she raised her hands.

"It'll be black soon enough, Amber." Eris' voice rasped in her head.

"Shut up, you." Amber turned back towards Skulker and narrowed her eyes.

"Let's play, you bastard." She said to herself, watching as he took a step forward. He smiled before shooting an energy beam at her. Amber effortlessly dodged the missile before turning and blasting it before it could cause any damage.

Suddenly, she shot forward and appeared behind Skulker.

"You called for me?" She growled in his ear, pleased when he jumped in surprise and fear.

"Took you long enough, Amber." He replied before he spun around and threw a punch to her stomach. With amazing speed, Amber dodged before she let out a growl and grabbed Skulker. Smirking, she tightened her grip, successfully crushing his fist in her hand. He let out a yell before she released him. Before he could retaliate, she grabbed him with her left hand and picked him up.

"No! Don't!" Skulker yelled before she hurled him into a building, watching as it crashed down and pinned him beneath it.

Amber laughed, feeling her eyes growing black. This was the most fun she had had in a long time.

"No! Snap out of it!" Sam's voice suddenly yelled in her head. Amber closed her eyes before opening them again, relieved when they returned to their usual red-gold color. Eris had been taking control of her and she hadn't even realized it. A fatal mistake. It was the same mistake that had let to Eris being released those many years ago.

"I can't lose control like that again." Amber whispered to herself, shaking her head.

"Then, hurry up and finish the fight." Sam's voice whispered back to her. Amber nodded when she suddenly felt someone grab her hand. She turned and found herself looking into Danny's eyes.

She gasped and pulled her hand away as she took a step back.

"No, it's fine. I won't hurt you. I promise." Danny reassured her with a smile before he extended his hand. Sam looked at his hand before smiling at him. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her. Danny would never hurt her. She reached out to grasp his hand when she saw Skulker emerge from the rubble she had buried him under.

"Look out!" She yelled, pushing Danny out of the way just as Skulker shot another one of his missiles. Amber let out a yell as the missile struck her and shocked her.

Skulker laughed as she began to fall towards the streets. Raising his arm, he shot another one at the fallen Amber.

"No, she's not doing anything!" Danny yelled, blasting the missile before it hit it's target. He landed in front of Amber before shooting a beam at Skulker.

Skulker let out a growl before shooting at Danny, who was blasted off his feet by the attack.

"Danny!" Sam yelled as she saw Danny go flying before landing on the sidewalk.

However, he was on his feet in no time, his fists tight as he took a fighting stance.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled, throwing several beams at Skulker as he made his way back towards Amber, who was on her feet once again.

"Stay out of this, Ghost Child. You don't know her like I do. You don't know what you're doing." Skulker yelled at Danny before shooting another blast at him. Danny felt himself get pushed back but refused to surrender.

"If you want her, you have to go through me first." He growled as he raised his hand, energy beams gathered around them.

"Very well." Skulker smiled in content, glad he was killing two preys with one shot. He shot an energy beam, hitting Danny square in the chest.

"Danny!" Tucker yelled as he watched Danny yell out in pain. However, he didn't move away from his spot.

"That was weak. Give me your worst." Danny growled, not missing an opportunity to piss Skulker off.

"Prepare to die today, Ghost Child." Skulker smirked before he threw another. Again, the same thing happened, causing Skulker to let out a yell of frustration.

"Why won't you surrender, you whelp?" He yelled at Danny in anger and frustration.

"Move, you idiot. Save yourself!" Sam yelled in equal frustration. She hated seeing Danny get hurt, especially because he was getting hurt protecting her. Danny turned to her and shook his head, a gentle smile on his face.

"No! You're not bad so I won't let him hurt you." He replied fiercely, determined not to give up. Sam opened her mouth to call him an idiot again when another beam hit Danny. Sam watched in horror as it shocked him and he yelled out in pain.

"I won't let you get hurt." He whispered as he turned towards her, unable to remain stable. Suddenly, he fell to the floor, changing back into his human form.

"Danny!" Tucker yelled, running towards his best friend, who wasn't moving. Sam looked at the unconscious Danny and then up at Skulker, who seemed pleased with himself.

Unable to further stifle her anger, she felt her eyes grow black and realized that she didn't really care at that point. She had had enough of trying to be nice. If Skulker wanted to play viciously, then she would give him such viciousness that he wouldn't be able to move after it.

"Skulker!" She yelled as she stood, feeling her aura becoming stronger as the darkness began to spread and consume the red aura.

"You wanted Eris. Well, now you've got her and all her anger." She growled, clenching her fists as she rose to the same level as him. Instead of the red suit she wore, she felt it become black and suddenly felt a jolt of energy and power rush through her.

Smiling, she took a deep breath before closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes, Sam's eyes were cold and as black as the night.

"Here's Eris!" She screeched, a sadistic smile on her face. She turned and smiled at Skulker before shooting out a small beam at him. Tucker watched as the small, black beam hit Skulker square in the chest before he fell to the floor, yelling in pain.

"What fun!" Eris excitedly yelled, almost like a toddler. She looked down at the writhing Skulker before looking around.

"Anyone else wants a piece of Eris?" She laughed as darkness began to spread around her.

_"_That's enough, Eris! Come back in! Now!" Sam's voice suddenly yelled in her head. However, Eris chuckled before she turned towards Amity Park.

"No, I was caged up too long. It's time to have some fun. Don't wait up for me, Sammy." Eris whispered before she raised her hands towards the sky.

"Hello Amity Park!" Eris smiled as lightning appeared and thunder began to rumble. She laughed and flicked her hands, causing objects to fly as the wind began to lift them off the floor.

"This is fun. Earth has gotten even more wonderful since I last saw it." She turned and shot out several beams, smiling as building began to crash down.

"Time to remodel my kingdom!" She laughed before she raised her hands towards the sky before moving them downwards.

"Stop!" A voice suddenly yelled as rain began to crash down. Eris turned and saw Danny looking at her, his fists folded as he took his fighting stance. He was glaring up at her, the rain coating his hair. It was falling down, weighted down by the water. Just the way Sam liked it.

"Oh, stop your gushing over him." Eris chuckled to Sam before she turned back to Danny.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" Eris asked as she landed in front of him.

"You could stop all of this." He said, gesturing to the destruction she had caused.

"And what if I don't want to, pretty boy?" Eris asked, raising an eyebrow as she moved towards him, a smirk on her face. Danny sighed and an energy beam appeared in his hands.

"Then I'll make you." He growled, catching her off guard.

"You?" Eris asked, rewarding him with a laugh.

"Your boyfriend isn't smart, but he is cute." Eris smirked at Sam, who growled at her in response.

"You're going to stop me?" Eris asked, returning her attention to Danny, who nodded.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, pretty boy, but I have more power than a full ghost. And especially a halfa." She smiled at his shocked face.

"How do you know I'm a halfa?" He asked, shaking his head in surprise.

"Now I see why he's clueless." Eris mumbled to Sam before returning her attention to Danny once again.

"Because, pretty boy, I've seen you change. You aren't exactly secretive about it. Besides, I can sense halfas. You radiate your own ghostly energy." She smiled at him.

"Well, as much fun as this is, I have plans of my own. It's not everyday that I get released from my prison." Eris said, smiling at Danny before she turned away. He growled at her refusal to stand down and shot a beam at her. He watched as it hit her, but subconsciously took a step back as he realized it had no effect on her.

"Eris, stop this now and come back in!" Amber's voice suddenly sounded in her head. Eris shook the voice away before Danny's attack registered in her head.

Suddenly, she spun around and smiled at him, reminding him of a demon.

"Did you just attack me?" She asked, her voice full of sickening sweetness. He regained his confidence and nodded as another beam appeared in his hand.

"Stop this or I'll have to stop you." He said, taking a fighting stance against her. Eris looked at him for a moment before laughing.

"Maybe I should disintegrate you." She said sweetly, watching as his eyes momentarily grew wide before returning to normal.

"No, don't you dare hurt him!" Sam's voice screamed in her head.

"Relax. I won't hurt your precious boyfriend." Eris laughed in her head. She enjoyed toying with Danny as well as Sam.

"Too bad that this will though." She said, shooting a small beam at him. Danny yelled as it hit him square in the chest. He fell to the floor in a heap while Eris smiled at his twitching body.

"Danny!" Sam yelled, feeling her anger rise. She suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline and turned her attention to Eris.

Suddenly, Eris yelled before she fell to the floor.

"No! I don't want to go back!" She screamed as she felt Sam powering Amber up. She looked down at her hand and saw that her suit was becoming red again. Amber was getting control again.

"No! I won't go back!" She screamed as her entire suit became red.

"Goodbye Eris!" Amber smirked before she shoved Eris back. Eris let out a yell as she realized that she was once again powerless.

"I'll be back!" Eris yelled before she felt her eye color change to Amber's red-gold color. Sam let out a sigh of relief as she realized that Amber was in full control once again.

Amber closed her eyes before opening them to their red-gold color. Her eyes moved swiftly as she looked around for the spot that Danny was lying in.

"Danny!" She turned at the sound of Tucker's voice and saw the halfa lying not too far away.

She flew over to him, gesturing for Tucker to move aside. Gently, she raised his head up and closed her eyes, gathering all of her energy. She could feel Sam offering her own energy. A silver beam suddenly appeared in her hands. Amber raised it to her lips and gently blew into it, expelling a wisp of smoke from her mouth.

"Wow." Tucker remarked in awe as he watched her fill the beam with her energy.

Danny groaned in her arm before she raised the beam and placed it where his heart was. He let out a ragged gasp before he opened his eyes. When he saw her face, he smiled before he slowly raised himself into a sitting position.

"You okay, Danny?" Tucker asked, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder as he gave him a concerned look. Danny nodded before turning towards Amber.

"Thank you." He smiled at her before he looked around. Amber followed his eyes before she closed her own eyes. Danny watched as Amber's aura suddenly surrounded everything and gasped in shock as everything magically repaired itself.

Smiling, he turned and looked back at Amber, who opened her eyes. She smiled at him before she flew into the air and disappeared into the alley.

"Wait!" Danny yelled, rushing to his feet and following her.

"Tucker!" He yelled over his shoulder. He heard Tucker's footsteps behind him as they both ran to the alleyway. When he got to the alley, his eyes grew wide and he gasped in shock. Sam was coming out of the alley!

"Sam?" Both Tucker and Danny exclaimed in shock as they saw their best friend emerge from where Amber had just disappeared.

"Sam? Where's Amber?" Danny asked as he ran towards the alley.

"What? I didn't see her." Sam said, shaking her head in confusion as she looked at her two friends.

"What? But, she just went in there." Danny said, still looking in the alleyway.

"Wait. Sam, what were you doing in the alleyway?" Danny suddenly asked, turning to face her. Sam looked at him and was about to answer when Tucker interrupted her.

"Yeah. Come to think of it, I haven't seen you since Amber appeared. Where were you?" Tucker asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow at her.

"Sam, ar-are you Am-Amber?" Danny stuttered as both him and Tucker turned to stare at her. Sam regarded them both with a look of horror before turning away and laughing.

"Do you two hear yourselves?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and laughing hysterically.

"Well, you did disappear and you came out from the spot she just disappeared in. Not to mention that she's a halfa and has a human half." Danny said as he pieced everything together. Both Sam and Tucker stared at him. He really wasn't as clueless or slow as they both thought.

"Yeah, I'm Amber. Oh Danny, you're killing me here. But, that's a good one." She smiled at him before winking.

"Well, look at it Sam. You always disappear whenever Amber appears. And she just flew into this same alley and instead of her, you come out. And then, you claim you didn't see her." Danny replied, still looking puzzled.

"He's right Sam. You're not giving us any proof that you're not Amber." Tucker piped up besides Danny.

"Danny, calm down and breathe. Tuck, you two. I think you two got hit too hard on the head." Sam smirked, earning a glare and scowl from both of them.

"Now, listen to yourselves. You're both trying to say I'm a ghost? And the most powerful one too? Me?" She asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Well then, if you're not Amber, then where were you when Danny was getting his butt whopped?" Tucker asked, with Danny nodding besides him.

"Hey!" Danny suddenly remarked as Tucker's words sank in. Both Sam and Tuck decided to ignore him.

"Well, if you both shut up and stop blurting out idiotic conclusion, I'll tell you." Sam replied, earning a glare from both again but also their silence.

"Thank you. Now, remember when Skulker appeared? When I was yelling at you?" She asked Danny, who nodded.

"Well, Tucker and I were both behind you and we both saw when he blasted you into the building. I was running to help you along with Tucker when Amber blasted Skulker. Somehow the blast knocked me off my feet and I went flying into the alleyway. After that, everything blanked out." She replied, hoping they would buy her story. They both looked at her suspicious before shrugging.

"I guess. It makes sense." Danny mumbled.

"Wow, I guess I'm going crazy. But, then again, prove it. Prove you're not Amber" He said, turning to face her. Sam felt like groaning in frustration. Of all the things to be clueless about, why couldn't he be clueless about this and just drop it?

"Danny, chill. Think about it. Amber is a super sexy babe. And Sam is," Tucker paused as he felt Sam's eyes drilling into his head.

"That is, um, Sa-Sam is Sam." He replied, clearing his throat before turning away from her rage.

"I guess. But still, it would be nice to have proof." Danny grumbled.

Sam opened her mouth to tell him to stop being stupid, but then pointed to the sky.

"There's your proof." She said as Amber shot across the sky. Danny moaned while Tucker watched in awe as Amber disappeared into the sky.

"Well, that kills the only theory I had." Danny grumbled as he began to walk away.

"That's okay. It was goo- Well, actually it was stupid. But, that's fine. Just never suspect that I'm a ghost next time, okay?" Sam smirked as she fell in step besides him.

"Yeah Danny. There's no way Sam could be Amber. That can't be true. Then, I'll have to return to my PDA and be lonely forever." Tucker suddenly said as panic briefly overtook his voice. Both Sam and Danny stared at him before they continued walking.

"And Tucker's craziness makes another appearance." Sam grumbled while Danny laughed.

"Shit! I'm late for my date!" Sam suddenly yelled as she looked down at her watch. She saw Danny stiffen besides her but didn't have time to deal with his jealousy.

"See you guys later!" She yelled as she turned ran towards her house.

"Bye! Have fun!" Danny yelled, waving as he watched Sam disappear.

"Have fun with that jerk." He mumbled as Tucker caught up with him.

"Oh, still pissed off about the Nicolas thing?" Tucker asked, raising an eyebrow. Danny turned and glared at him before walking away.

"Of course not! Why would I be pissed that she's dating that stuck up, Mr. I'm-so-hot-because-I'm-Greek-and-Italian-and-have-nice-eyes-and-make-all-the-girls-swoon? I don't care." Danny growled in anger as he punched the wall next to him.

"Damn it! Now that jerk made me break my hand!" He huffed, walking away while Tucker laughed at him.

"Shut up and help me find out more about Amber." He turned back to the sky and groaned. Suddenly, he no longer felt like finding out more about Amber. Instead, he would rather keep an eye on Sam and her Greek-Italian god. He scowled again before he turned back towards Tucker, who was smirking at him.

"What now?" He asked as Tucker moved to stand besides him.

"How would you like to try out the SuperSpyer 2000?" Tucker asked, raising a mischievous eyebrow. Danny considered his offer for a moment before letting out a disappointed sigh.

"No, it wouldn't be right. Besides, she was so pissed the last time I spied on her. Just leave her alone on her date with Nicolas." He grumbled as he turned away and began to walk.

"Wanna go to Nasty Burger?" He called over his shoulder to Tucker.

"Uh, yeah! I'm starved. Looking for sexy ghost chicks really works up an appetite." Tucker said, following Danny.

* * *

Sam sighed and closed her door before she threw herself on her bed. She had just dodged a bullet but she had to be more careful. Not just about her secret, but also her temper. Eris had slipped out because of her. She was lucky she had gotten control back or else the consequences would be deadly.

She knew that her temper was what controlled Eris. She was the source of power for both ghosts and when she had gotten angry, she had given Eris enough power to overpower Amber and gain control. She couldn't mess up like that again.

And on top of that, both Danny and Tucker had suspected her, especially Danny. She sighed as she raised her head from the bed. She was slipping up and with major and deadly mistakes. She had thought about telling them, but she was scared of how they would react. Especially Danny. Sighing, she pushed herself up from the bed and decided that she would deal with that later. Right now, she had a date with her god like boyfriend.

Sam turned to her mirror and smiled as she looked at her reflection. She was ready for her date with Nicolas. Ghosts and everything else would have to take a break as she went on a date with her boyfriend. She blushed as she thought the word. She still couldn't believe that such an amazing guy was her boyfriend.

She opened the door to her room and went down the stair, a smile on her face. The doorbell rang as she grabbed her shoes and pulled them on. She smiled in anticipation of seeing Nicolas.

As she opened the door, her eyes grew wide just as a red smoke escaped from her lips.

* * *

So, reviews, reviews, reviews. I want to know what you guys think of the edited chapter and how the story is going overall. Thanks!  
-DramaQueen95


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews. I will tell the winners at the end of this chap. Anyways, just enjoy!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam looked behind herself, expecting to see Danny hovering and spying on her, but she was surprised when she saw nothing. Who had triggered her ghost breath?

Sam shrugged and opened the door. Nathanial was standing there smiling. His long hair was smooth and silky and he was wearing a black shirt that clung to him, showing off his well muscled body. Sam smiled.

"Wow, you look hot babes!" He smiled, checking Sam out. She smiled.

"You look sexy too." She said, smiling.

"Ready?" He asked. Sam nodded and turned to close the door. Again, her ghost breath escaped. She looked around, but saw no one. Who the hell was the ghost?

"Sam, I want us to go somewhere special tonight. You, know, just us alone." Nathanial smiled.

"Sure, but why?" Sam asked.

"I need to tell you something." He said. Sam's eyes widened a bit, but she nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sam, are you having fun?" Nathanial asked. Sam nodded.

"Yes, this is very romantic." She said. Well, floating down a lake in a boat with your boyfriend at night under the full moon and stars was romantic.

"Sam, I have to tell you something." Nathanial said. Sam nodded. He sighed and took her hand in his.

"Sam, I'm a," He hesitated. "I don't think I can tell you."

"What? Tell me." Sam said. He sighed and then looked at Sam. Sam gasped.

"What?" Nathanial asked.

"Your eyes! They are black." Sam said. Nathanial smiled and nodded.

"Looks like my secret is out." He said. Sam looked at him puzzled, but then growled.

"You're the ghost I sensed, right?" She asked. Nathanial laughed.

"Took you long enough." He smiled. Sam growled.

"What do you want?" She asked, her fists clenched.

"Nothing, just your powers Amber." He said, smiling.

"How long have you known?" Sam asked.

"Since I got here. Well, you're actually the reason I moved here. You see, my parent aren't actually my parents. They are all ghosts from the time when your father ruled. I am Pariah's nephew." He smiled. Sam growled.

"So, you used me?" She asked. He smiled and nodded.

Sam jumped into the water. Moments later, Amber emerged. She growled at Nathanial. He smiled and changed.

His suit was dark blue and red. His eyes were blue and his shoulder length dark brown hair was shorter and black. He still had his hot body. Amber smiled.

"Look, I don't want to fight with you." Nathanial said. Sam laughed.

"Should have thought about that before you pissed me off. Boyfriend or not, I'm kicking your ghost ass out of my territory." Amber said. She shot a beam at him. He laughed and grabbed her. Amber growled and pulled away.

"You're good at fighting." He said, smiling.

"That makes one of us." She said, firing another beam at him. He laughed and dodged.

"Sam, seriously, stop. I won't hurt you." He said. She laughed and sent another beam. This one caught him and electrocuted him. He groaned and fell into the water. Amber smiled and went to the water.

She looked at him and laughed.

"Sam, I don't want to hurt you." He said. She laughed.

"Really?" She asked, shocking him again. He yelled out and then changed.

"No, change back to a ghost. I won't hurt a human." Sam growled.

"Sam, I don't want to hurt you. I need your help." Nathanial said, before passing out. He fell into the water. It took Sam a minute to process what he had said. Then, another to realize he fell into the water.

She dived and fished him out back, changing back to normal.

"Nathanial, wake up." Sam said, pressing his stomach. He wouldn't move. She looked around and continued pressing his stomach. He coughed up some water, but wouldn't open his eyes.

"Nathanial, please wake up." Sam begged. She looked at him and went down. She did CPR on him. He groaned and coughed up some more water.

"Nathanial. Are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I think I am." He said, getting up.

"Good." Sam said. Then, she slapped him.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For lying to me." She said.

"What? You know, you can't exactly tell your girlfriend that you're a ghost even if she is one too." He said.

"Shh." Sam hissed.

"What?" Nathanial asked.

"Oh, nobody knows." He said. She nodded.

"Well, I won't tell anyone." He said. Sam looked at him.

"Honestly." He said. She smiled and before she could stop herself, she hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Now, what do you need help with?" She asked.

"My uncle." He sighed.

"Wait, aren't you his nephew?" She asked. He nodded.

"Then, what's the problem?" Sam asked.

"He stole the throne from his brother, my father." Nathanial said.

"He tried to get it back, but he destroyed my father and mother. I had to run and hide." He said. Sam nodded.

"I would give up the throne though to get my parents back." He said. Sam sighed. She hated seeing him sad, but now she knew why he was so sad a lot. Before Sam could stop herself, she grabbed him and kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked when they broke apart.

"Because you are a sweet and sexy guy." Sam said. He smiled and kissed her back.

"I'm really sorry about what I did to you." Sam said.

"It's ok. I'm happy my girlfriend can kick my butt when she tries really hard." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked. He smiled.

"Nothing. Just that I let you kick my butt." He said, smiling at her. Sam gasped. He continued smiling.

"Wait, so you think I can't whoop you?" She asked. Nathanial laughed.

"Good one. You're really funny too." He said.

"It wasn't a joke." Sam said.

"Right." Nathanial said.

"No, I can kick your butt." Sam said.

"Right. Sam, you can't even walk without my help." Nathanial said.

"That's so not true." Sam said. Suddenly, she fell forward. Nathanial grabbed her and steadied her.

"See?" He asked.

"Maybe with the walking. But not the fighting. Besides, with the walking, I can always lean on you and what not." Sam smiled. She kissed his cheek.

"Still, I can take you." He said.

"Really? How about tomorrow night at the park at 8?" She asked, angrily.

"Fine!" He answered angrily.

"You seriously think you can beat me?!" He yelled.

"I won't even have to try." Sam said.

"Fine!" He said.

"Fine!" Sam yelled.

"Let me get a kiss before you go." Nathanial said as Sam walked up the stairs.

"Fine!" She said, turning around. She smiled and kissed him. He waved bye.

"See you tomorrow babes." He said.

"See you." Sam said. She did a pretend angry look, which made him laugh. Which made him trip and fall n the floor. Sam laughed.

"Now who can't walk properly?" She asked.

"Still you." Nathanial said. Sam laughed. She smiled as she walked into her room.

She had a long day. She just found out her boyfriend was a halfa too. He was Pariah's nephew. She was going to help him get back his kingdom. And she was fighting with him tomorrow night. Sam sighed. She needed to sleep.

When she entered her room, she gasped. Sitting on her bed was Danny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, tell me what you think. Reviews, reviews, reviews. It had an unexpected twist. Anyways, still reviews. Oh, the winners for the contest were:

Flaming Water

4kitty101

Kerupttina

Thanks for all your reviews and congrats to the winners. But you're all winners, because you all read my story. So keep on reading. Love ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, no update. Really busy. But, I'm back and full of ideas!!!!!!!! YAY!!!! Ok, I need to lie down. All these ideas are giving me a headache and the jumping is not helping. Alrighty, we were up to the part when Danny was in Sam's room. Oh, I think I smell drama or maybe ROMANCE? Or it's probably my dog. I think it's my dog. Anyways, the story. (Pulls out trumpets and plays) PS- Danny's dating Paulina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Danny, what are you doing in my room?" Sam asked. Danny smiled.

"I was just flying in like old times. But, you weren't here when I got here, so I decided to wait." Danny said. Sam groaned.

"Sorry, I was out." She said, yawning.

"With Nathanial and his cute butt?" Danny asked, his eyebrows rising. Sam stopped mid yawn and stared at him.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I said, with Nathanial and his cute little butt?" Danny said, his voice babyish. Sam growled.

"How did you know that?" She asked. Danny smiled.

"You know, your diary is more interesting than most books we have ever read in school. I think I should tell to make this our reading book. There are way more issues and there's way more drama for us to read." Danny said. He opened his mouth, but was not able to talk because Sam pounced on him.

"You read my diary?" Sam asked. Danny nodded.

"You broke into my room and then you had the nerve to READ MY DIARY?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sam growled. She grabbed Danny and smacked him with a pillow. Danny smiled. He grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back.

"Owwwwww! That hurts!" Sam growled. Danny twisted it more.

"Ow! Stop it, Danny." Sam whined. Danny laughed.

He let go of her hand. The minute he let go, Sam grabbed him and flipped him on his stomach. She jumped on his back.

"Hah! See, the old "It hurts!" trick still works." Sam smiled. Danny groaned.

"Well, at least it still works for you." Sam said. Danny did a mock laugh and then grabbed her. He flipped her onto her back and held her her hand.

"See, Sam? I still beat you, just like old times." Danny said, looking in her eyes. Sam smiled, but her expression suddenly changed. She looked at Danny. Danny looked at her and she suddenly became more than his best friend. Sam sighed.

"Danny, could you get off of me?" She asked. Danny snapped back into reality and got off of her.

"Look, Danny, I," Sam began, but Danny put his finger over her lip.

"Shhhh." He said, leaning closer. Sam bit her lip.

"But, Danny, I," Sam began, but his lips silenced her. Sam closed her eyes and, before she could stop herself, she wrapped her arms around Danny. She found herself loving how he felt against her, as if the two of them were made for each other and each other only. How she had wanted to kiss him like this for so long.

Danny put his hands on her back, tracing every curve. He pulled her closer to him. How he had wanted to kiss her like this for so long.

Sam grabbed Danny and pulled him down onto the bed with her. She wrapped her arms around him, but then pushed him away.

"Danny, what are we doing?" Sam asked, getting up. She looked away.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked. He looked at her and Sam couldn't help but laugh at his face. Typical, clueless Danny.

"I mean, what were we doing? We're best friends. And I have a boyfriend. You have a girlfriend, Paulina, remember?" Sam asked.

"I know." Danny sighed.

"It's just that, I love you Sam, just like you loved me for the last 7 or 8 years." He said. Sam sighed.

"No, you don't love me Danny. I love Nathanial, not you. He's my boyfriend. You love Paulina." Sam said. She swallowed and looked away.

"Yes, you're right. I do love Paulina." Danny said. Sam nodded.

"I don't love you Sam. I thought I did, but I don't. You don't love me either." Danny said. Sam nodded.

"Well, this was awkward." Sam said.

"You wanna hang out tomorrow with me and Tucker?" Sam asked. Danny shook his head.

"No, I am going to the movies with Paulina." Danny said. Sam nodded.

"Alright. Bye." Sam said, turning away. She threw herself on her bed.

"See ya." Danny said, flying out the window. Sam closed her eyes and a tear slid down her cheek.

"That's right. I don't love you." Sam said, wiping the tear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you seen Danny?" Sam asked Tucker, who was busy shoving food down his throat.

"He was with Paulina over by the fountain." Tucker said.

"Thanks." Sam said, getting up. She sighed and played with her hair. She hoped Danny wasn't mad at her. It's been two days.

She looked over by the fountain and saw Danny and Paulina making out. She groaned.

Sam sighed and walked over. She sat on the bench and looked up. They were talking to each other.

Sam inhaled. "Hey, Danny!" She called, waving. Danny looked at her for a minute and then went back to kissing Paulina. Sam gasped. Did he just ignore her?

She looked up and saw them talking again. She called him again. She saw him roll his eyes and tell Paulina something. She laughed and so did Danny.

Danny smiled and then began walking towards Sam. He looked bored.

"Hey, Sam." He said.

"Hey, Danny. What's up?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Danny said, his voice bored.

"Oh, you wanna hang out with Tucker and me? We are planning another trip to the ghost zone to look for this Amber." Sam said. Danny sighed and looked at Paulina, who looked impatient.

"Not now." Danny said.

"What? What do you mean not now? When, Danny? She showed up again and her powers are growing. We have to stop her." Sam said. She did have t stop her. She could feel Eris's powers growing stronger inside her.

"Can't. I'm hanging out with Paulina." Danny said. Again? Sam wondered.

"Oh, well maybe another night." Sam said.

"Sure, whatever." Danny said, looking over at Paulina.

"I'm sorry, Danny, but am I boring you?" Sam asked, her tone getting angry.

"Yes, finally. I really don't care about hanging out with you and Tucker." Danny said.

"What?!!" Sam exclaimed.

"I don't want to hang out with you two. It's high school. That means new people, new relationships, new friends." He said, motioning towards Paulina.

"Oh, so you abandoned your best friends for that little sorceress?" Sam asked. Danny growled.

"No, for my girlfriend. Now, if you'll excuse me from this boring conversation, Samantha, my girlfriend is waiting for me." Danny said, walking away. Sam growled and grabbed him when he turned to walk away.

"Don't you ever call me Samantha." She said, her eyes red. She felt Eris in her, pushing her to release her. Sam shot Danny a dagger look and then walked away.

"So, what was he doing?" Tucker asked, when Sam got back.

"He was with Paulina." Sam growled.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Tucker asked.

"Your friend happened to me." Sam said.

"Danny?" Tucker asked. Sam growled.

"Don't say that name around me." She said.

"Whoa, what happened?" Tucker asked.

"Well, he's ditching us for Paulina. Instead of worrying about Amber, he's sipping soda and eating popcorn with Paulina." Sam said.

"He is?" Tucker asked. Sam nodded.

"Hey, Sam." A voice said. Tucker turned and shook his head.

"You look sexy today. Whoa, what happened to you?" Nathanial asked.

"Nothing. Hey, you wanna go out for dinner in Italy tonight? Tucker, you can come too." Sam said.

"Sure, but what's wrong?" Nathanial asked.

"Just having a bad day. I'll see you at eight." Sam said, getting up.

"What happened to her?" Nathanial asked.

"Long story. But I can sum it up in one word. Women." Tucker said.

"Oh my god. I don't want to be on her bad side." Nathanial said.

"Tell me about it. They have god food in Italy, right?" Tucker asked.

"I guess." Nathanial said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, reviews, reviews, reviews!!!!! A lot has happened. A romance and then a breakup. Tell me what you think. Please. Ah, it feels so good to be back. Tell me what you think is going to happen, what you want to happen, and what you think about what happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, sorry no update in a long time. I'm back though. I got braces and was in pain, but here I am with a long over due chap. So, enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tucker, I need to tell you something." Sam sighed.

"Is it about why Danny is not talking to us?" Tucker asked.

"What? No, I don't know why he's not talking to us. I really don't care." Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"So, what is it?" Tucker asked.

"Um, come to my place after school. It is important." Sam said, walking away. Tucker looked up and saw Danny walking towards them.

"No wonder she ran away." Tucker thought. He looked at Danny, puzzled.

"What was she talking to you about?" Danny asked.

"Nothing. She just wanted me to go over to her house after school. She said she needs to tell me something important." Tucker said.

"Like what?" Danny asked, looking at where Sam disappeared to.

"No clue." Tucker said. Danny groaned.

"Hey, why aren't you talking to her, man?" Tucker asked, biting into his sandwich.

"I, it's just that, well she has been acting all weird. She hangs out with Nathanial a lot now. Anyways, Paulina is my girlfriend and if I want to hang out with her more than Sam, that's not my fault. Hey, you wanna double date with me and Paulina tonight? It could be you and Valarie." Danny said. Tucker shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have to go by Sam tonight. Maybe tomorrow night." He said. Danny nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Mrs. Manson, how are you?" Nathanial asked, smiling at Pam.

"Why, I'm fine Nathanial. And yourself?" Pam asked.

"I'm great. Thank you for asking." Nathanial said.

"Where is Sam?" He asked.

"She is downstairs." Pam said.

"Thanks." Nathanial said, heading downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam sighed. She hoped that she was making the right choice. She wanted to tell someone, but she was scared.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her and squeezed her. Sam squealed and turned. She found herself looking into Nathanial's dreamy eyes.

"Hey, sexy, what's up?" Nathanial asked, kissing her. Sam kissed him back.

"Nat, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Sam asked. Nathanial sighed.

"Sam, Tucker is one of your best friends. We can trust him." Nathanial said. Sam nodded.

"I just hope he doesn't get scared of me." Sam said.

"He won't. It's sad though, because you can only tell Tucker. Danny won't talk to you." Nathanial said. Sam broke the glass she was holding.

"That's too bad for him. He doesn't have to know." Sam said. Nathanial looked at her angry face and nodded.

"Sam," Nathanial began when the doorbell rang. Sam sighed. Nathanial grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry. It'll be ok." He said, then kissed her. Sam nodded.

"Here goes." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tucker, calm down." Sam said. Tucker looked at her and shook his head.

"No, you were a ghost for years, yet you never told me. Why?" He asked.

"Because, I was afraid. I thought that you would think me weird and dangerous. Then Danny had his accident and I decided to keep mine secret. This town needs only one ghost kid. But, my evil side is slipping out. I need you to help me, or else it would be bad. I need you to know the truth before you can help me." Sam said. Tucker shook his head and hands.

"Hold up. What do you mean when you say bad?" Tucker asked. Sam's look gave him the answer.

"Oh, as in the world ends." He said. She nodded.

"There's one more thing that I don't understand. Why didn't you tell Danny?" Tucker asked. Sam straightened up and swallowed. Her face was angry.

"Tucker, come here." Nathanial said, calling Tucker over.

"Yeah, what's up?" Tucker asked.

"Well, the thing is, Sam's temper is really easy to set off now. She gets angry really fast, against her will. Eris's anger is building in her. She is mad about being imprisoned for all those years." Nathanial said. Tucker nodded.

"Sam, I'm sorry. If you don't want to answer that, you don't have to." Tucker said. Sam laughed.

"No, you should know. I didn't tell Danny, because he doesn't have to know about my problems. He is busy with his own." Sam said. Tucker nodded.

"Well, I have to go now. My mom said I can't be out past 11, and it's 10:30 already. So, bye Sam. Bye Nathanial." Tucker said, waving and walking out. Sam moaned.

"It's after 10 already? God, where does my time go?" She asked herself. Nathanial chuckled.

"Here, why don't we watch a movie?" He asked. Sam laughed.

"Movie? Oh, no, no, no, no. You should not even be here at this time. Leave now." Sam said, pointing at the door.

"Fine." Nathanial said, walking away.

"But, you owe me a movie." He said, smiling. Sam raised her eyebrows and pointed at the door.

"Bye." She said. He smiled and blew a kiss. Sam swatted the kiss away. He laughed.

"Go now before I kill you." Sam threatened. Nathanial made a mocking face. Sam growled and advanced on him.

"Ok, I'm leaving. You don't need to come here to kill me." He said. He blew one last kiss and left. Sam sat down and sighed when she heard the door close.

She needed Tucker to know. It would have been better if Danny knew too.

"No, Danny is being a retard." She scolded herself.

"He's walking around, showing off with Paulina. Fine, I can hang out with my boyfriend too." She said, lying down on her bed.

Well, at least Tucker knew. She needed him for her plan. She needed some technology and his brains.

What she was about to do was not good. In fact, it was not advisable to do it.

However, she needed to put Nathanial on the throne and the only way to do that was to get rid of the Ghost King himself.

They needed to get Pariah off the throne and the only strong enough, and brave enough, to do it was Sam. Well, Amber. She knew Pariah would freak if he saw her and the fact that Eris was getting stronger and threatening to break free wouldn't help him.

But, she had to help Nathanial before she helped herself. She knew that Eris was going to be released soon. It was inevitable. However, she wanted Nathanial to be on the throne before she destroyed the world.

At least she would know that she did one good deed in her life. Besides, Nathanial might be able to stop her. Well, she hoped he would.

What she hoped for more was that she would have enough control over Eris to be able to put Nathanial on the throne first of all. She knew that it was slipping. She felt Eris in her, her happiness building. She knew and Eris knew that she would be released soon. Sam just needed to find a way to stall her freedom.

At least until Nathanial could offer the Ghost zone and the world some protection against her. Although she doubted he could.

No one could defeat her. She was created to be a killing machine. She was the world's worst nightmare.

Sam closed her eyes and a tear slipped. Why was this happening to her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews, reviews, reviews. Tell me what you think. Tell me what you thought would happen, what you wanted to happen, what you want to happen, and what you though about what happened. Give me any ideas you have and what you think. Please, I need feedback. Love ya, Nelly.

PS- I gonna have a contest soon. The question is going to be if you think Nathanial is going to become king of the Ghost Zone. Tell me your answers and i will announce the winner at the end of my next two chaps, maybe three. Just brainstorm it. Bye! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, sorry no update for so long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Real busy and had writer's block!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I'm back!!!!! With a new chap!!!!!! Anyways enjoy!!!!!! Tell me what u think!!!!!! Review!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam looked up. Danny was standing not too far from her. He looked at her and caught her eye. She stared at him and saw his expression change. He looked at her for a minute then shook his head.

Sam turned away and pulled out her mirror. She gasped.

Her eye color changed! It was now red. She heard Eris laugh in her head. Sam growled and closed her eyes. When she looked back, it was back to her original color. She sighed.

Where did that come from? Never before had she changed without wanting to. And she changed when she looked at Danny!

Sam got up and walked to the door. She opened it and looked around for Tucker or Nathanial.

She saw them both standing by the table. Sam rushed towards them.

"Tucker! Nathanial!" She yelled. Suddenly, she stopped.

She glanced around. She suddenly felt light headed. She looked around for somewhere to sit. She saw the bench. She tried to make her way to the bench, but collapsed halfway there.

"Sam! Sam!" She looked up and saw two figures running towards her.

They looked like her ghost parents. As they got closer, she realized it was Tucker and Nathanial. She felt darkness closing in, but tried to keep her eyes open.

When she opened it back, she saw Nathanial carrying her and Tucker behind him.

"Nat, take me to a deserted place. Fast." She said, her voice low. He nodded and ran with her.

She leaned against his shoulder and saw people staring. Among them were Danny. She caught his eyes. He looked worried.

She smiled. She was glad he was worried, but then her expression changed.

If he had not been such a jerk, he would have been helping her too. He would have known what was wrong too. She turned away and looked at Tucker.

"Tucker, if anyone askes what happened, especially Danny, just tell them I forgot to eat and fainted. Got it?" Sam asked, looking at Tucker with pleading eyes. He understood what she meant: she didn't want Danny to know. He nodded.

"Sure Sam. Do you want me to come with you too?" He asked.

"I would really love it if my best friend came." She said, smiling. He smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry Sam, everything will be ok." He said. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Oh, Tucker, it won't be. Nothing will be alright. When she is released, everything will be gone. Nothing will be the same. Everyone will be gone!" She felt like screaming out. But, she smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." She said. Then, darkness consumed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Wake up, Sammy. Wake up." A voice whispered. Sam yawned and opened her eyes. She looked around. _

"_Where am I?" She asked. Everything around her was destroyed. She looked up. The sun had disappeared, swallowed by complete darkness. She looked up and saw a figure walking towards her. The figure smiled. _

"_Eris!" Sam growled. She smiled. _

"_Where am I?" She asked. Eris laughed. _

"_Wow, I thought you of all people would recognize what you created." She said. Sam stopped and looked around. _

"_I did this?" She asked. Eris smiled and nodded. _

"_Beautiful, isn't it? Even I wouldn't have done such a good job. I guess your anger brings out the creativity in you." She smiled. Sam growled. _

"_I would never do this. No one would let me." She said. Eris smiled and nodded. _

"_You're right. They wouldn't. Nathanial and Tucker tried t stop you. Let's just say they didn't succeed." She grinned evilly. _

"_What, what do you mean didn't succeed?" Sam asked, although she knew the answer to that question already. _

"_My, although, you're me, you're slow. It means they all went bye bye." She said, smiling. _

"_No, I couldn't. I wouldn't. I didn't!" Sam yelled back at her. She smiled. _

"_No need to get angry. I'm already released." Eris said. _

"_Didn't anyone try to stop you?" Sam asked. _

"_Well, that Danny Phantom did. But I took care of him." She said. Sam's eyes widened. _

"_No, you didn't kill him, did you?" She asked. Eris smiled and shook her head. _

"_No, he ran off somewhere after I nearly killed him. I've been meaning to find him, but I can't bring myself to do it." She said. Sam growled. _

"_But, it would be good if he were dead too." She said. Before she could stop herself, she pounced on Eris and felt energy flowing from her. She looked down and saw her entire body was in a glow. She looked up and saw her hair sizzling with fire. _

_Eris screamed out in pain and threw Sam from her. _

"_What was that? Where did you learn to do that? Even I can't do that!" She yelled, clutching her arm. Sam looked at her and saw that her arm was melting. Suddenly, she felt a pain in her arm. Sam looked down and began screaming. _

_Her arm was melting too! She looked up and saw Eris smiling. _

"_See? You can't destroy me, no matter how hard you try to! I'm you and you are me! By destroying me, you'll destroy yourself!"Eris laughed. Sam growled. She looked around and realized the picture was disappearing. _

"_Soon, the world will look like this!" Eris yelled. She continued to laugh. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

Sam's eyes opened and she jumped up. She looked around. She was behind the school. She saw Nathanial and Tucker looking at her, their faces full of relief.

Sam looked at them and then away. She felt tears falling. To know what she would do to them, especially after all they did for her.

"Sam! Are you ok?" They asked. Sam nodded, her back towards them. The tears came even faster.

There was no escaping it. She would become a monster!

She felt a hand on her back and turned. Nathanial was standing over her.

He looked at her face and her tears.

"Sam, what happened?" He asked.

"I spoke to Eris." She said.

"And fought with her." She said. Nathanial nodded.

"We noticed." He said, pointing to the floor.

Sam turned and gasped. The concrete was black, as if burned. She looked at him.

"You were on fire." He said. Sam closed her eyes and the tears came even faster.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Nathanial asked. She sniffed and wiped the tears, but more came.

"I went to the future." She said. He looked at her face and wiped it.

"It was bad." He said. She nodded.

"Everyone was gone, including you and Tucker." She said, crying even louder. She grabbed him and sobbed into his chest.

"Why? Why did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?" She asked. She looked up and moved away.

"I don't even deserve you or Tucker. I don't deserve to live. I'll cause misery. What's the point of living if you live to cause misery?" She asked. She opened her mouth to speak, but she felt Nathanial's finger on her lip. He shook his head.

"No, you don't cause misery! Don't ever say that! You cause me happiness and only that. I'll love you no matter what happens. And you have to live, if not for you, then for me. Promise me that you will never do anything that would make me go crazy." He said. Sam looked at him and shook her head.

"No, I can't. If the time comes where I have to do what's right, I'll do it." She said, her voice strong. He looked at her. From his face, she knew he understood what she meant.

"Is there no other way?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, that's the only way to stop her and if that's the only way, I'll do it." She said.

He nodded. Sam stood. She wiped her eyes and took Nathanial's hand. Tucker smiled and he looped his arm through hers. She smiled and hugged him.

"Tuck, I love you, you know that?" She asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Who wouldn't? Look at me!" He said. Sam laughed.

She smiled and looked at the setting sun. Tomorrow was a new day and it was her day.

"You hear that Eris? I'll win, no matter what it takes! We'll see who is victorious at the end of our battle! And I assure you, it'll be me and only me!" She thought to herself.

A voice laughed in her head.

"We'll see Amber. After all tomorrow is a new day." Eris chuckled. Amber smiled.

"You're right. Tomorrow is a new day." She said, looking at the darkness as it covered the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, reviews!!!!! Tell me what you think!!!! A lot happened!! I gave a sneak peek to the other chappies and how they'll be and what'll happen!!!!!!! Yes, the only way to stop Eris is to destroy her, but that destroys Sam too!!!!!!!! Tell me what you think guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll be updating a lot cause i wanna finish this story!!!!!

DramaQueen95


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry no update!!!

Anyways, here is the new chappie!!! BTW- Thanks for all the reviews!!!!! Love you guys!!!!!

Keep reading, it's gonna get really interesting!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam yawned and opened her eyes. She looked out the window. It was morning. She smiled. She looked at the clock beside her bed. It was 6 a.m.

She yawned again and got out of bed. She looked around her room and stopped. She smiled. The house was quiet.

Sam ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth.

She pulled on clean clothes and tiptoed down the stairs. She heard her parents snoring and her grandma's breaths.

She sighed and opened the door to her backyard. She stopped and inhaled the morning air. It smelled so fresh and pure.

The sun was just beginning to rise. Sam smiled. It was going to be a beautiful day, as long as everything went according to how she planned.

She stepped out into the backyard and stretched. She needed to do yoga to make sure that everything would be perfect today. She could feel Eris deep in her, growing stronger.

She needed to make sure she was in control, especially for today. Sam heard laughter in her head.

"You will never be in control. I'm more powerful and I will get out soon." Eris chuckled. Sam clenched her teeth.

"No, I'm in control." She said through her clenched teeth.

Eris laughed and Sam felt herself rise into the air.

"Who's in control now?" Eris chuckled. Sam closed her eyes and landed on the ground.

"I'm in control." She said, breathing deeply. Eris laughed again.

"How much of your energy did it take to stop me?" She whispered in Sam's ear.

Sam closed her eyes. It was true. It took most of her energy to regain control. She stopped. That meant that Eris was getting stronger. Soon, she would not have any control at all.

Sam shook her head. No, that would never happen. She heard Eris laugh in her ears.

"That would never happen? Look at the signs, Samantha. It is already happening." She smiled.

"No, I'm in control." Sam said. Eris laughed.

"No, I am." She said. Sam shook her head.

"No, I am!" She growled. She felt her hair rise and she felt herself rise.

"No, I am. Look at the signs, Sammy." Eris chuckled. Sam felt the chuckle in her and, before she could stop herself, the chuckle escaped her throat.

"See?" Eris asked.

Sam shook her head.

"No, I am in control!" She yelled. Before she could stop herself, a beam shot through her body and into the tree in front of her. Sam gasped and fell to the floor.

Eris laughed.

"Did I do that?" Sam asked herself.

"Yes, you did that. I had nothing to do with it." Eris answered, her voice happy.

"You know what that means, don't you Samantha?" Eris asked. Sam shook her head. She did know.

"You yourself are becoming evil." Eris said, her voice full of happiness. If Sam became evil and joined Eris, Amber would be no match for her.

Sam shook her head.

"No, I will not join you. I will remain with Amber forever and fight you." She said. Eris laughed.

"Let's see how long you'll be able to fight me." She said, her voice fading.

Sam sighed and walked over to the tree. She bent down and shook her head.

Did she just kill another living thing? She looked down and saw an injured bird. Sam gasped and shook her head.

She could not have done that. She heard Eris laugh in her head.

Sam growled and lifted the bird. She would not become that. Never.

She closed her eyes and produced and aura from her hand. She lifted her hand and put the light into the bird.

She heard a small chirp and then the bird flew off. Sam smiled.

She turned to the tree. She lifted her hand and pressed it against the bark.

She felt a pain shoot through her hands, but she didn't move it. She closed her eyes and felt her energy leave her.

When she opened her eyes, the tree was standing taller than ever and healthier. Sam smiled, but looked down at her hands. They were bleeding.

Sam groaned. She felt light headed, but forced herself to remain awake. She stood and felt something wet run down her face. She looked into the tree and saw her reflection.

Her nose was bleeding. She moaned, but closed her eyes again. Within a minute, the blood disappeared.

Sam groaned. She turned and continued her yoga.

As she stretched, she became aware of her nose bleeding again. Why was it still bleeding? She wiped the blood and looked at it.

It was a dark red, close to black. Sam shook her head. No, that wasn't happening!

She closed her eyes, but the blood would not stop. Suddenly, she felt her hands hurting. She looked down at them.

Blood was all over them. Sam closed her eyes, but the blood would not disappear.

She looked down at her hands. There were no cuts, so where was the blood coming from?

Suddenly, a red mist escaped her lips. Sam groaned. Floating towards her was Danny. She turned to run into the house, but it was too late.

"Samantha?" She heard a voice asked. Sam felt her hair rise. She had told him not to call her Samantha.

"Yes?" She asked, trying to make her hair fall back down. It did.

"What are you doing outside so early?" Danny asked. Sam shook her head.

"I came out for some fresh air." She lied.

"What' wrong? Why is your back towards me?" Danny asked.

Sam shook her head.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Sam nodded. Suddenly, he appeared in front of her.

Sam gasped and fell back. Danny's face changed and he looked worried.

"Sam, what happened?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing. The air, it gave me a nose bleed and I fell. I cut my hand." She said, raising her hands. He looked at her, not buying her story.

"I'm fine." She lied. He looked at her, but nodded.

"So, what are you doing here?" Sam asked. Danny shifted uneasily on his feet.

"Oh, right. Well, you know that we're 17 and all. So, Paulina and I have been talking and we decided to get married." He said. Sam stopped. His words sank in.

"Married?" She asked. He nodded.

Sam smiled.

"Danny, that's awesome!" She said. He looked at her and nodded.

Sam smiled and began to walk away. She felt her legs buckle and before she could stop herself, she fell.

"Sam!" She heard Danny yell. He rushed over and grabbed her hand.

"Get off of me!" Sam growled, pulling her hand away. Danny stepped back.

"Fine. I was just trying to help." He said. Sam laughed.

"Help? I don't need your help! Not anymore! Where were you when I needed your help? With Paulina, right?!" She yelled. Danny's eyes narrowed.

"How was I supposed to know you needed my help?! You were too busy with Nathanial! And then you get mad at me?! Weren't you the one who said that we should date other people?! That it wouldn't work out between us?!" He yelled.

Sam wanted to shake her head and yell out she didn't mean any of those things, but she couldn't.

She had no control over her body. She heard Eris laugh.

"Let's have a little fun." She smiled. Sam shook her head and tried to get up, but she couldn't. She was bound.

"You know something, Fenton?! I don't give a damn what you and Paulina do! Go and get married! But, to me, you are dead!" Eris yelled. Danny looked at Sam with such anger and hate that she felt as if she died.

"I will. Have a good life, Samantha." He spit, flying away.

"Well, that was fun." Eris smiled. Sam growled as she regained control.

"You will pay for that!" She growled. Eris laughed.

"What will you do? Kill me?" Eris asked, mockingly. Sam growled, but closed her eyes. She couldn't do anything.

"Exactly. It's time you realized there is no hope and just accept me. Embrace the power I will provide you with." Eris said. Sam took a deep breath.

Embrace the power and she would be unstoppable. Rebel and she would be destroyed.

Sam shook her head. No, she would fight and rebel. She wouldn't give in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four Days Later-

"Sam, what's wrong? You seem scared." Tucker said, looking at her. Sam shook her head. She was scared, but she didn't want to worry them.

She took a deep breath.

"Here goes." She said. She changed into her ghost form. Her senses suddenly became enhanced. She scanned the area. There were no ghosts around.

She turned to Nathanial. He looked worried.

"Don't worry. Everything will turn out ok." She said. He nodded. Sam closed her eyes. Yes, everything would turn out ok.

"Ok, this castle is the one. It's King Pariah's castle." Tucker said. Sam nodded. She knew his castle.

"Ok, his throne room is on the first floor. Go straight down and you'll find his coffin. Then, you know what you have to do." Tucker said. His face changed. Sam nodded.

She had to kill him and in the process, not make Eris or herself angry.

Sam took a deep breath and flew into the castle. She entered the throne room.

It looked just as it did the last time she was in here.

She looked up and saw the coffin. She flew over to it and opened it. King Pariah's eyes opened.

He smiled when he saw her.

"Hello, Amber." He smiled. Amber glowered at him, but a snarl escaped her lips.

"I see Eris is still there." He said, smiling. Amber folded her fists and became aware of a beam gathering around her fist.

She looked down. It was black.

"Control. I'm in control." She whispered to herself. However, she could feel Eris in her, her rage and power higher than ever.

"I'm here to take Nathanial's throne back." She said. Pariah laughed.

"That worthless little coward is still alive?" He asked. Amber turned and shot a beam. Pariah dodged it.

Amber smiled as he panted.

"Powerless without your ring, I see." She said. Pariah looked up.

"Well, hello Eris. It's wonderful to hear from you again after so many millenniums." He smiled. Eris growled and lunged forward, but Amber held her ground.

"Let me out!" Eris yelled.

"I want to destroy him once and for all!" She growled. Amber shook her head.

"No." She said. She turned towards Pariah.

"Give me the ring and crown." She said. He smiled and shot a beam at her. It shot through her entire body, but Amber remained standing.

"Give me the ring and crown." She said again. He smiled and shot another beam again. Amber groaned and leaned over. She stood up straight and looked at him.

"Give me the ring and crown." She said, her hair rising. She could feel the blackness taking her over. He smiled and shot another beam. Amber groaned and fell to the floor.

He laughed and shot another beam.

However, when it toughed her body, it died. Pariah stepped back as she stood.

Her eyes were completely black, and so was her outfit. A smile carved across her face.

"Hello Pariah." A cold, deadly voice said. He stepped back.

"Eris, how have you been?" He asked. She smiled and shot a small beam from her hand. It shot through him and he fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

"I've been caged up! That's how I've been!" She growled, shooting another beam. It went through his forehead. Eris could see it travel through his body, shocking him.

He coughed up blood and she smiled.

"I think it's time to finish what was started millenniums ago. When you killed my parents!" Eris shrieked. A black beam formed in her hand. Inside was black liquid, gushing back and forth.

She smiled.

"I'm sure you have heard about my Crystal Ball, right?" She asked. He nodded.

"Well, do you know what it does?" She asked. He nodded. She smiled.

"Well, say goodbye Pariah." Eris smiled. Before he could stop her, Eris pushed the beam into his chest. He let out a painful shriek.

Eris smiled and laughed as black liquid began to pour out o his mouth. It rolled down his body, dripping to the ground. Suddenly, his entire body began to turn black and drip. He began to melt. Eris laughed and looked at him.

When it was finished, all that was left was a crown and ring.

She smiled, but then began to yell. Within a minute, Amber was back in control.

Amber groaned and fell to the floor. She moaned and flew towards the ship. As she got closer, she changed.

Sam groaned and before she could stop herself, darkness consumed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, reviews!!!! A lot happened!!! This is one of my longest chappies ever!!!!!!! Tell me what u think is gonna happen next!!!!! Keep checking for updates!!!!! Love ya!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, I really wanna finish this story!!!!!

The suspense is also killing me!!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!

Keep reading and keep reviewing!!!!!! Love ya!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam moaned and opened her eyes. Standing above her were Nathanial and Tucker. Their faces looked worried.

She moaned and they looked at her. Instantly, their faces changed. Nathanial and Tucker pulled her into a hug.

"We thought you were dead!" Nathanial said. Tucker nodded and continued to hug her.

"Don't ever scare us like that Sam." He said. She smiled and nodded. Sam groaned and stood.

She looked around and smiled. They were back in Amity Park. She smiled as she saw Nathanial wearing the crown and ring.

"We did it." She said. He nodded and hugged her again.

Suddenly, Tucker's phone rang. He pulled it out and answered.

"Hello. Oh, hey Danny." He said. Sam tensed up.

"Oh, I'm on my way. I'm almost there." Tucker said.

"Ok." He said, hanging up the phone.

"Crap, Danny's wedding is today." He said, turning around. Sam felt something snap in her. She moaned and fell to the floor.

Nathanial and Tucker looked at her. Unable to stop herself, Sam looked at her hand. It was beginning to change.

"Eris." She said, looking at them. Nathanial changed and flew over to her.

Sam screamed as the darkness consumed her. Nathanial stepped back as a black cloud surrounded Sam.

When it cleared up, Eris was smiling back at them.

"Finally." She laughed. She raised her hands and the sky turned black.

She smiled and turned to Nathanial.

"Hello." She smiled. He growled and shot a beam at her. Eris dodged.

She looked up at him and growled.

"You dare fire at me?!" She shrieked. A black beam formed in her hand. She smiled and threw it towards him.

It hit him in the center of his chest. He yelled and fell to the floor, clutching his chest.

Eris smiled, but began to scream. She closed her eyes. Nathanial looked up.

Red was beginning to take over the black outfit.

"No, get back in, Amber!" Eris shrieked. The red continued to spread. Eris growled and opened her eyes.

"I'm in control!" She yelled. The black began to cover the red.

"No, I am." A voice said. The red continued to spread. Eris growled and the black began to cover the red.

"No, you lost. This is my body now!" Eris yelled.

"No, I'm in control!" A voice yelled. A red beam shot out of Eris's body. Nathanial and Tucker watched as the suit became red.

The eyes opened again. They were red.

Amber smiled at them and changed back to her human form.

Sam moaned and looked at them.

"She's too powerful! She'll be back later." Sam said. Nathanial and Tucker nodded.

"And I don't think I'll be able to stop her." Sam whispered. Their faces changed.

"Tucker." Sam said, looking at him. He nodded.

"Ok." He said. She smiled and hugged him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Danny, I have to tell you something." Tucker said.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Well, it's about Sam. She needs to see you." Tucker said. Danny stopped and tensed up.

"Who is Sam? I don't know anyone named Sam." He said. Tucker froze.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know a Sam." Danny said. Tucker was about to say something when the wedding march began. He closed his mouth and stared at the window.

Paulina smiled and stood next to Danny.

The priest smiled.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Daniel and Paulina. Now, do you, Paulina, take Daniel to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, to have and to hold, 'til death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do." Paulina said. Danny smiled.

"Now, do you, Daniel, take Paulina to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, to have and to hold, 'til death do you part?" The priest asked. Danny smiled and looked at Paulina.

As he was about to open his mouth, the church doors opened. Nathanial burst in.

"Tucker!" He yelled. Tucker turned and shook his head.

"It's Sam! It's happening and she can't stop!" Nathanial yelled. Tucker turned and ran down the aisle.

"Tucker!" A voice yelled. Tucker turned.

"Why is he disrupting my wedding?!" Danny yelled. Tucker stared at him and shook his head.

"Danny, your best friend is in danger and that's what you're asking me?!" Tucker growled. Danny laughed.

"You mean my ex best friend." He said.

"Tucker! Hurry! She doesn't have much time!" Nathanial yelled. Tucker nodded and turned.

"She doesn't have much time?" Danny asked himself, his face changing. Suddenly, he turned and ran down the aisle after them.

"Tucker! What's wrong with her?!" Danny yelled, catching up with them.

Suddenly, he stopped. His face changed. Tucker was bending over Sam, trying to hold her down. She was shaking and screaming.

Danny looked up and gasped. Standing above her was Nathanial, but he wasn't Nathanial.

"You're a ghost?!" Danny asked. He nodded and produced a beam.

He was about to put it into Sam's chest when Danny knocked it away.

"Get away from her!" He growled.

"No, Danny! He's trying to help her!" Tucker yelled.

"Help?" Danny asked. He looked at Sam, who was jerking back and forth, her face twisted in pain.

"Tucker!" She yelled. Tucker looked at her.

"I can't hold it off!" She screamed.

Tucker looked at Nathanial, who produced another beam. He bent and pushed it into her chest.

Sam yelled in pain.

"You're hurting her!" Danny growled.

"No, Danny. We're trying to stop Eris from hurting her." Tucker said.

"What?" Danny asked. Suddenly, the ground began to quiver.

"It didn't work!" Nathanial yelled.

"Tucker, get off of me and run!" Sam screamed.

Tucker shook his head.

"Leave now! You know what I'll do to you!" Sam yelled.

"What's happening to her?" Danny asked.

Sam screamed and pushed Tucker away. Suddenly, a shield formed around her.

"Sam!" Tucker yelled running into the shield.

"Damn! It's not letting me in!" He yelled. Nathanial flew over to it.

He touched it and fell to the floor in pain.

"I can't go through either!" He yelled. Danny looked at them.

"Let me try." He said, changing. Tucker nodded and turned towards the crowd.

"Everyone, run and try to get as far away as you can!" He yelled. The crowd began to run and scream in fright.

Danny flew over to the shield and pushed his hand through. A deadly pain shot through his hand.

He yelled in pain.

"Danny, get away!" He heard Sam yell.

"No, I won't leave you!" He yelled, pushing his head through. The pain was unbearable, but he pushed his entire body through.

"Sam!" He yelled, running over to her. He lifted her lifeless head and looked at her. She was pale.

"Sam!" He yelled.

"Danny, move!" She yelled, pushing him away.

Just then, she began to scream in pain. A darkness began to cover her.

"Sam!" Danny yelled, running over to it. He tried to push his hand through the cloud and pull her out.

Suddenly, he felt something push him. Danny yelled and landed on the floor.

"She pushed me out of the shield!" He yelled to Tucker and Nathanial.

"No, she's changing!" Tucker yelled, looking at the shield. The darkness cleared up and the shield disappeared.

"Sam!" They all yelled. A figure stepped out of the darkness.

"Sam, is that you?" Danny asked. She smiled. The suit was black.

"Sam had to leave." The figure said, smiling.

"Eris, I'm still here!" A voice yelled. Eris growled.

"Not for long!" She said, smiling.

Tucker and Nathanial looked at her.

"The eyes! They are still red!" Nathanial yelled. He turned towards Eris.

"You!" He growled. She smiled and a beam formed in her hand.

"Ah, yes. You. Did you forget what happened to you?" She asked. He growled and shot multiple beams at her. When the smoke cleared up, Eris was smiling.

"Did you think you could kill me?" She asked. She raised the beam.

"My Crystal Ball. Your uncle knows this one." She smiled.

"You were the one who killed him?" Nathanial asked. Eris nodded.

"Seeing him made me more powerful as it fueled my rage! He was the reason I was created!" She smiled. She raised the beam and threw it at him. It hit him in the chest.

Nathanial fell to the floor, groaning in pain. Black blood began to pour from his mouth.

"Nat!" Sam yelled. He looked up and smiled at her before disappearing.

"Quiet you!" Eris yelled.

She turned towards Tucker.

"Ah yes, your best friend." She smiled.

She raised her hand and opened it.

A black kiss appeared in her hand.

She smiled.

"My favorite one. I haven't used it in a long time." She smiled. She blew a kiss and the kiss flew over to Tucker. As it got closer, it got bigger. The kiss wrapped around Tucker. Darkness surrounded him.

The darkness disappeared and all that was left was bones.

"Tucker!" Danny and Sam yelled. Sam screamed, but she couldn't gain control of her body.

He turned towards Eris.

"Who are you and where is Sam?!" He demanded. Eris laughed.

"Silly boy. I am Sam and Sam is me." Eris smiled. Danny looked at her.

"Sam was Amber?" He asked. Eris nodded.

"But, not anymore. You see, she is me now. She wanted to forget her pain, especially you. So, she allowed me to take control of her." Eris laughed.

"What?!" Danny growled.

"You see, she couldn't deal with the fact that you were getting married. Remember that morning? That wasn't Sam talking to you." Eris smiled.

"It was you!" Danny growled. She nodded.

"And I yelled at Sam!" Danny yelled, beams forming around his hands.

"Danny!" A voice yelled.

Eris growled.

"You're still resisting me?!" Eris screamed.

"Danny, I'm sorry!" Sam yelled.

"No, it's my fault!" Danny yelled.

"Danny, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Sam yelled. Eris laughed.

"Are you really?" She asked. She smiled.

"Danny! Kill her!" Sam yelled. Eris laughed.

"Kill me? Why don't you try it?!" She challenged.

She closed her eyes and then opened them.

"Sam is gone!" She smirked.

"No, she's not!" Danny yelled.

"Really? What makes you think that?" Eris asked.

"Your eyes. They're still red." Danny smiled.

"She is and I'll prove it to you!" Eris yelled. She raised her hand and produced a beam.

She smiled and shot it at him.

"Goodbye, Danny Phantom!" She yelled, throwing it.

Danny yelled as the beam penetrated him.

He groaned and opened his eyes.

He gasped. He was in the Ghost Zone.

The beam hadn't killed him, although it was meant to. Sam was still there. And he would get her out!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eris growled.

"How dare you!" She screeched. She closed her eyes. Sam groaned and was unable to move. She heard Eris laugh.

"But, now that he is gone, I'll create my kingdom. And with you sealed away forever, no one will stop me!" Eris laughed.

"Earth, meet your new Ruler!" She laughed. The sky became black and lighting flashed. Eris laughed.

"Who's in charge now?!" She yelled, laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, reviews!!!! A lot happened!!! Eris was finally released!!!!!!

Sam is still there, but only faint. Danny is gone in the Ghost Zone and Eris is unleashing her terror on the world.

So, tell me what u think will happen next!!!!!! The next chappie takes place 5 years later!!!! So, keep reading, cause I'll keep updating!!!!

Love ya!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, I'm updating!!!!!!

Thanks for all the reviews!!!!! I'm glad you guys like the story!!!!!

Continue to read and review it!!!!!!!!!! Love ya!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five Years Later:

Daniel growled and raised his face from the dirt. Eris looked at him and laughed.

He raised up and shot a beam at her. She yelled as it hit her in her shoulder. She turned and growled at him, her eyes deadly.

"You'll pay for that, Phantom!" She shrieked. She raised her hands and threw a black, electric beam at him. It hit him in the chest.

Daniel yelled out in pain and fell to the ground. Eris laughed.

"Why don't you give up?! You will never win! Besides, what is there for you to win back?" Eris asked, laughing. Daniel growled and raised his head.

It was true. Everything was destroyed. Everyone was gone, in both the world and the Ghost Zone. Eris had destroyed everything. Everything, including Sam.

Daniel raised his head and released his ghostly wail. Eris smiled, but was blown back. Daniel jumped up and began firing at her.

When the smoke cleared up, Eris was unconscious.

"Good job. But, we have to hurry." A voice said. Clockwork appeared and handed Daniel a vial full of red liquid.

"Hurry, she is awaking." Clockwork said. Daniel nodded and flew over to her. He raised her head.

Suddenly, her eyes opened. She looked up at him and growled.

"Get away from me!" She yelled, producing a force around her body, which sent Daniel flying.

He landed in the dirt. He groaned and raised his head. His forehead had a gash, but he was smiling.

In his hand was an empty vial.

"No!" Eris screamed. She raised her hands to her lip and felt the liquid running down from her lip.

"Why you! I'll finish you off right now!" She screamed, producing a Crystal Ball. Just as she was about to throw it, she fell. She screamed as a red mist surrounded her.

"I'll be back!" Eris yelled from behind the mist. When it cleared, a ghost dressed in red was standing there.

She looked around and her eyes fell on Daniel.

"I'm free." Amber said, raising her hands. Instantly, the sky cleared up and became bright. She smiled, but fell to the floor, groaning.

"What happening?" Amber asked. Daniel and Clockwork flew over to her. Her suit was becoming black again.

"Eris is too powerful. The potion will not stop her. You'll have to keep drinking it and control her." Clockwork said. Amber looked at him.

"You have to control her long enough to get back to the past to prevent this from happening." Clockwork said. Amber looked at him.

"But, will I be able to control her that long?" She asked, looking at the black half of her suit. Clockwork shrugged.

"You'll have to try." He said, giving her another vial full of the liquid. She drank the liquid and the blackness disappeared.

"Daniel, if anything happens, you'll have to get her unconscious and pour the liquid in her mouth." Clockwork said.

Amber looked at Clockwork, horrified.

"Wait, I have to work with him?!" She asked, looking at Daniel. Clockwork nodded. She groaned.

"Well, I'll put up with it if that's what it takes to save humanity." Amber said. Daniel laughed.

"If it wasn't for you, we'll still have humanity!" He yelled. Amber growled and got to her feet.

"Are you saying it's my fault?!" She asked, beams gathering around her fist. Daniel stood and folded his hands. Beams formed too.

"Yes! It is your fault! If you had better control over your powers, this wouldn't have happened!" He said. Amber laughed.

"Maybe if you had actually helped me, it wouldn't have gotten this bad!" She said, her voice low and deadly. Daniel looked back at her, his eyes angry.

"Are you saying this is my fault?" He asked.

"Yes! Wow, five years later, and you're still as slow as you were back then!" She said.

"Do I honestly have to work with him?" She asked Clockwork, nodding towards Daniel. Clockwork nodded. Amber groaned.

"Don't think I want to work with you either." Daniel said.

"You're still here?" Amber asked. Daniel growled.

"Yes, and I'm stuck with you. I would honestly rather be dead than have to work with you." Daniel said. Amber smiled.

"That can be arranged." She said, raising her hands. Beams formed. Daniel growled and raised his hands.

"You try it!" He said. Clockwork sighed.

"Listen, you two. You're stuck working together whether you like it or not. So, suck it up and behave like the grown-ups you are." He said. Daniel and Amber looked at each other with disgust, but nodded.

"Fine." Amber said, rolling her eyes. Daniel scoffed, but nodded.

"Good. Now, I'll transport you two five years back, when all of this began. Remember, you're Samantha Tanner and you're Daniel Fuller. You two are engaged and," He stopped. Amber was groaning and Daniel was growling.

"Why do we have to be engaged?" They both asked at the same time. Clockwork sighed.

"So that you two blend in. Now, you have to pull this off. You can't let Eris know you're there. And no fighting. You're supposed to be engaged and in love." He said. Both Amber and Daniel groaned at this.

"Fine." They both said. Clockwork smiled and nodded.

"Good luck." He said, opening a portal.

Amber looked behind her and went into the portal. She would not let the future look like this, not this time.

Daniel groaned and walked towards the portal. He looked behind him. He had to deal with her in order to bring everyone back.

He sighed and walked in.

Clockwork looked at them as they disappeared.

"Good luck." He said. He knew what they had to do to stop Eris and bring everything back and he knew that Amber knew. Daniel didn't however. But, if the mission went as planned, he would find out.

Clockwork wasn't sure if he would like it or not, though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews!!!!! Reviews guys!!! I'll update soon!!!!!! For now, I have a contest: Tell me what you think is the way to defeat Eris. I gave the answer in one of my chapters!!!!!! I'll announce the winners in the next chappie!!!!!! Love ya!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys!!!!!!!!! Sorry no update for so long!!!!!!! Really busy!!!!!!! Anyways, here's da long promised chappie!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amber looked around.

"I can't believe that I'm back in this dump." She said, looking at the house in front of her. Daniel turned and growled at her.

"This dump is Sam's house." He said. She scoffed.

"And that's my fault?" She asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Let's try to pull this off. We're supposed to be _a happily engaged couple." _He said. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Oh joy. Engaged to you. It's a dream come true." She said. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Now shall we?" He asked. She smiled.

"Of course, _darling." _She said. Just as Daniel was about to ring the doorbell, the door opened.

"Mother! I'm going to meet Tucker and Danny!" A gloomy looking teenager yelled. She turned and nearly ran into Daniel.

"Sorry." She yelled, running around the corner. Daniel turned and saw Amber staring at Sam, a distant look in her eyes.

"Maybe, we shouldn't be here." Amber said. Before he could say anything to her, she turned and ran down the street.

"Amber!" Daniel yelled, running after her. He grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"Why? Clockwork said we should go to her house." He said. Amber shook her head.

"I don't think we should." She said.

"Why?!" He yelled.

"Because Eris gets powerful there! If I'm in the same house as her, if I'm in the same house as Sam, I won't have any control!" She said. Daniel looked at her and then nodded.

"So, where should we go?" He asked. She closed her eyes and thought for a minute.

"There is an old bookstore that I use to visit a lot. It was closing down." She said. She turned and looked at him.

"We could go there." She said. He nodded. Amber looked down and saw that he was still holding her hand.

"You know, you can let go of my hand now." She said. He looked down and groaned.

"I can't believe that I touched you." He said. She smiled.

"I know. I actually let you touch me without dying." She said. He glared at her. She rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you two married?" The old lady asked. Her black hair was tied in a bun. Her radiant blue-green eyes stared back at them, twinkling.

"We're engaged." Amber said, smiling. Daniel nodded. Inside they were both gagging.

"Ok. I'm leaving to go and live in France. It has always been my dream." The lady said. Amber nodded.

"Mine too." She said. The lady smiled.

"Maybe you will go someday." She said. Amber smiled.

"Can you help me with my suitcases?" The old lady asked Daniel.

"My husband is a waste of time." She smiled.

"Here he comes." The shop door opened. In stepped an old man. He had brilliant blue eyes and messy black hair. He smiled at the lady.

"Are you ready darling?" He asked. The lady nodded.

"Yes, you can go help the young man with our luggage." She said. He nodded and left. The old lady turned to Amber.

"You know, my dear, you remind me of myself when I was younger." She said. Amber smiled.

"I was exactly like you. I came to buy this store with my fiancé when I was your age." She said, her eyes lighting up. Amber gasped.

"Is your name Samantha?" She asked. The old lady smiled.

"Yes." She said.

"Are you me in the future?" Amber asked. The old lady nodded.

"But how? I'm supposed to be dead. Does that mean that Eris won? Do I die? Am I brought back to life? Is everything going to go back to the way it was?" Amber asked. The old lady smiled.

"You will find out when the time comes." She said. She turned as her husband came back into the room. Daniel was behind him.

"Thank you so much, kids. I appreciate it. Have fun. I wish you all the luck for your married life." The old lady said, smiling. She and her husband opened the door and got into the cab waiting. The cab pulled off. Amber saw the old lady wave at her, smiling.

"What's the matter with you?" Daniel asked, looking at her.

"That was me." She said. He looked at her, puzzled.

"What?" He asked. Amber turned and looked at him.

"I think that old lady is me in the future." She said. Daniel looked at the direction the cab was headed.

"So why didn't you ask her what to do?" He asked. Amber growled.

"Because she can't tell us! We have to do it on our own!" She said, walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amber yawned and sat up. The sun was shining brightly. She got out of bed. As she passed Daniel's bedroom, she couldn't help stopping and looking in.

She saw him sleeping, his messy hair all over the pillow. She smiled and walked over to him. She looked at him.

She knew that she still liked him, but she couldn't. He hated her.

Besides, she couldn't like him. She couldn't get too attached to him, especially if she wanted to save everyone and prevent what happened. She sighed and turned to leave.

Just as she was about to leave, he grabbed her hand. Amber gasped and turned around. Daniel's eyes were closed. She tried to pull her hands away, but he held them. Without warning, he pulled her on top of him. His arms closed around her. Amber held her breath.

She looked down at him and saw his eyes flutter. He opened his eyes and smiled. Then he realized what he was doing.

He quickly sat up in the bed.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked. Amber turned and growled.

"I came to ask what you wanted for breakfast. Then you decided to hug me." She said. He shook his head.

"Coffee will be ok. And I wasn't hugging you." He said. She rolled her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amber raised the cup to pour the coffee in it. Just as she was about to pour the coffee, a wind began to blow.

"No, not now." Amber said, closing her eyes. She groaned and dropped the cup and coffee. The cup smashed on the floor. Amber groaned, grabbing the counter for support. She grabbed her head and fell to the floor. A wind picked her up.

"So you think you can stop me?! We'll see about that!" A voice screamed in her head. Amber groaned and let out a scream.

She looked down and saw her knees and hands were bleeding. The pain in her head increased, along with the screaming.

She looked around and saw a force field had formed around her. Pots and plates were falling to the ground, smashing to pieces. Amber screamed in pain as she felt blackness taking her over.

She groaned and clenched her teeth.

"Get in!" She yelled. The blackness taking her over began to disappear. She looked up and saw Daniel standing in front of her, staring at her. He ran to her, but the force field threw him back.

"Amber!" He yelled. Amber screamed out in pain as the blackness began to spread. She closed her eyes. The blackness began to fade. Soon, it was gone. Amber moaned and the force field disappeared.

Daniel ran towards her and caught her as she fell. He raised her head, shaking her.

"Amber? Amber?" He asked, shaking her. She moaned and opened her eyes. She groaned and stood. She looked around her, at the broken dishes, at the blood on the floor.

She moaned and closed her eyes. Daniel watched as the dishes put themselves back together. He also watched as more blood poured out of her hands and feet.

Amber groaned, putting all the dishes together and cleaning up the kitchen. When the kitchen was clean, she fell to the ground. Daniel grabbed her and raised her head.

She wasn't breathing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!! Reviews!!!!!!! Sorry no updates for so long!!!!! But I'm back now!!!!!!!!! I'll try to update as fast as I can!!!!!!!!

DramaQueen95


	15. Chapter 15

Hey!!!!! I'm back wit another update!!!!!! Love dis fanfic 2 much!!!! Couldn't stay away!! Lolz. Anyways, here's da next chappie!!!! Enjoy!!!

Amber groaned and opened her eyes. She looked around. Why was she in Daniel's room? She jumped up and instantly felt a stab in her side. She moaned and fell back on the bed.

"Lie down. You need rest." A voice said. She looked over and saw Daniel sitting in the chair. His hair was all ruffled and he looked tired. She moaned and tried to sit up again. She ignored the pain in her chest and sat up.

"What happened?" She asked. Daniel looked at her.

"You don't remember?" He asked, staring at her. She shook her head.

"Eris broke free for a minute. You lost control and destroyed the kitchen. But you managed to gain control back. But you got hurt and it cost most of your energy to get her back under control. When you did, you passed out from blood loss." Daniel said. Amber looked at her bandaged hands.

"Really?" She wondered aloud. She sighed and looked at her hands.

"She's getting stronger. We have to work fast." She said, getting to her feet. She staggered and tried to steady herself. She managed to do so by grabbing the bed. She felt light headed, but that didn't matter. She needed to be strong.

She let go of the bed and walked forward. However, the minute she took the first step, darkness consumed her.

Daniel looked at Amber. She was tossing in the bed, her face twisted in horror and in pain. He wondered what she was dreaming of. Whatever it was, she didn't enjoy it.

He looked at her and wondered if he should. Without a second thought, he turned into Danny Phantom and flew into her.

Danny looked around. He was in Amber's dream. He gasped. Everything was destroyed. Everyone was dying.

He looked up and saw Eris at the top of a pile of bones, smiling. She looked over and saw him. Her smile grew even wider. She laughed and flew over to him.

"Hello Danny. How are you doing?" She smiled. He growled. She laughed.

"Well," She smiled.

"Amber might be in control on the outside, but inside her mind, it's me and me only." Eris smiled.

Danny growled and advanced towards her.

"Leave her alone." He growled. Eris smiled.

"I can't. She's me and I'm her. If I leave her, what will she do?" Eris smiled.

"She'll fight you until her last breath to win against you!" Danny growled. She laughed again.

"Choose your words wisely. You never know, that's exactly what she might end up doing." Eris smiled.

Danny growled and lunged at her. She smiled and raised her hand. A shot of electricity flew out at him. He yelled out and fell to the ground. She smiled and walked towards him. She raised her hands, a beam in it.

"You should have never came into my head. I'm in complete control here." She smiled. Just as she was about to throw the beam at him, a beam shot out of nowhere. Amber landed in front of him, fist clenched.

"Not anymore." She growled, shooting a beam. She raised Danny to his feet.

"Why are you here?" She asked. He looked at her. Before he could answer, a beam flew at him.

"Get out of here!" Amber yelled. She turned and blew at him. Danny felt himself being sucked out of the dream. Amber continued to blow.

Suddenly, Danny was lying on the floor in front of the bed. He raised up and looked at Amber. Her face was twisted in pain. He tried to go back into her mind, but he couldn't. She was blocking him.

Daniel looked at Amber. She was tossing and turning. Suddenly, she popped up. Her eyes opened and she looked around her. Her eyes landed on Daniel. He gasped.

Her eyes were blue green!

"Danny?" She whispered. He gasped and ran over to her.

"Sam?" He asked. She looked at him and then closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were red. Before he could say anything, she collapsed again.

Daniel groaned and tied the cloth around her chest. Amber groaned and closed her eyes.

"Tie it tighter." She said.

"You'll lose even more blood." Daniel said. She waved her hand.

"I don't care. I want it tight. I'm losing blood either way." She said. He sighed.

"How did she do this? It was in a dream." He said. Amber sighed and her face twisted in pain.

"I don't know. She's getting even more powerful." She said, closing her eyes. Suddenly, she yelled out in pain. Daniel looked down and saw blood gushing out. He pulled it too tight.

"Are you ok?" He asked as she moaned. She nodded. Suddenly, she gasped out in pain. She looked down at her and began to shake her head. Blackness was beginning to take her over. She looked up at Daniel.

"Where's the potion?!" She yelled. He grabbed it and gave it to her. She drank it and closed her eyes.

"It's not working!" She yelled, opening her eyes. They were black.

She moaned and clenched her fists and teeth. She got to her feet and closed her eyes. A wind gathered around her and wrapped itself around her. Daniel watched as she disappeared.

"Amber!" He yelled. The wind went faster around her. Suddenly, it stopped.

Amber was standing there, eyes closed. The darkness was gone, but when she opened her eyes, Daniel gasped. They were black.

She moaned and walked over to him. He caught her as her legs buckled.

"I'm sorry." She breathed as he helped her over to the bed. She sat on the bed, clutching her head. Tears began to roll down her face.

"This all happened because of me." She said, the tears dropping.

"Everyone is gone because of me. I'm evil. I killed all of our friends. Everything is ruined because of me. If it wasn't for me, you'd be happily married and so would Tucker and Nathanial. They'd all be alive!" She growled, punching the wall. Her fist printed into it.

"I'm a monster." She said, closing her eyes. She sighed and turned back to Daniel.

"I'm sorry that you have to work with me and go through all of this." She said.

Daniel sighed.

"You're not a monster. We're here to make it better. To prevent the future and change it so that it can be better." He said.

"It shows that you're not a monster because you care about saving everyone and reversing what you did." He said. She sighed.

"You're right, I guess." She said. She sat and closed her eyes.

"The only problem is how do we save everyone and how much time do we have left to do it." She said.

Daniel shrugged.

"I hope we can do it before she breaks free." He said. Amber nodded.

She hoped so too. If Eris got loose here, there would be no hope of anything ever returned to how it was.

She got up and wandered over to the mirror. She looked at her reflection. It was already happening. Her eyes were black, and she wasn't making them black.

She saw Eris smile at her.

"Let's see who wins this war." She smiled back at Amber.

So, reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!! A lot happened!!!!! I'm going to try 2 update as much as i can, so keep checking!!! Until then, DramaQueen95.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews and support guys! I really appreciate it! :-D I'll continue to update as I really want to finish this story! So, keep reading!

* * *

Amber yawned and opened her eyes. Sunlight poured through the window. Yawning, she got out of bed. She stretched and looked out the window. Children were playing in the street below. She watched a group of girls playing jump rope in the street. The fire hydrant was open and spraying out water. She watched as the kids played and laughed as the water hit them. She felt tears come to her eyes and wiped them away. She looked up and closed her eyes as the sun shone on her. She had grown to love the light as there was no light in the future.

Suddenly, the door opened and Daniel walked in. She opened her eyes and turned towards him. He stared at her, his eyes full of unknown emotions. He cleared his throat and held up some clothes.

"We have to get started. We're limited on time." He said. She nodded and took the clothing. She looked at them and turned towards him.

"Camouflage pants? A black tank top?" She asked. She raised the shoes.

"Combat boots?" She asked. He nodded.

"We're not actually going to war." She said. He narrowed his eyes.

"We have to suit up. Those were the only clothes I could find. Sorry if it's not something gorgeous. Besides, you never had a problem with combat boots before. When you were Sam." He said. Her jaws clenched.

"When I was Sam." She repeated. He glared at her as if to say it was her fault Sam was gone. She turned away, tears forming in her eyes.

"I know!" She yelled, turning back to face him. Tears streamed down her face.

"I know Sam's gone because of me!I know! Don't you know I live with that guilt everyday? Sam;s gone because of me! All because of me! Everyone's gone because of me!" She screamed, dropping to her knees. Tears streamed down her face.

"Everyday, I hear their screams. Every night, I hear Sam's screams echoing in my dream. Every time I close my eyes, I see Nathanial and Tucker disappearing, dying." She whispered, hugging herself. Tears dropped to the floor, staining the red carpet and making it a deeper red. Daniel stood above her, unsure what to do.

He dropped to his knees and tilted her chin up. He raised her face and looked into her eyes. He saw the remorse in them, along with the guilt and hatred she harbored against herself and her existence.

"Amber, I'm, I'm sorry." He stammered. She shook her head.

"No, you spoke the truth. Sam is gone because of me. It's my fault and I deserve to be punished." She said. He shook his head.

"No, you didn't kill her. Eris did." He said. She put her hands to his lips and shook her head.

"No, Daniel. Don't try to defend me. It's ok. I'm to blame. I'm the monster who gave birth to Eris and who made everyone die." She said. This time, he put his hands to her lips and shook his head.

"No. Not a monster. Never a monster." He said. He looked into her eyes. They were filled with so much sorrow and pain, too much for her to handle. Without thinking, he reached out and hugged her. Taken by surprise, Amber didn't respond. However, she reached out and wrapped her hands around Daniel.

He pulled her close to him, burying her face in his chest while she cried. She felt his hand on her head and took a deep breath. She realized who she was and who he was. She let out a sigh and pulled herself away from him.

"We should probably get going." She said, getting to her feet. He nodded and turned. Just as he was about to walk out the door, he turned towards her.

"Hurry and get dressed. We have to find Sam." He said. She nodded. He nodded and left. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. What just happened? He never showed any affections towards her. Yet, he just embraced her and would not have let go. She pulled on the clothes. What was going on? She knew he didn't love her. He would never love her. She killed Sam and everyone else. Yet, there was something in his hug...

Suddenly, she lunged forward, clutching her chest. She let out a tiny moan, trying to contain the pain. She heard Eris laugh in her head. She groaned and looked down at the scar on her chest. There was a similar one on her back. Eris laughed again.

"Remember how you got it?" She asked. Amber closed her eyes, the memory flashing back.

_Amber looked around. She knew Eris was here somewhere. She could hear her breathing. Somehow, she had managed to escape from Amber. If she got strong enough, she would never return to Amber. If she got strong enough, she wouldn't need Amber. No one would be able to stop her then. Amber turned towards Daniel. _

_"Keep your guards up. She's in here somewhere." She said. He nodded and changed into Danny Phantom. Amber also changed into her ghost form. She looked around, her sight improved due to her ghost powers. She could not only see Eris as she would if she were in her human form, but she could also see the heat from Eris' body. She silently walked around, her eyes darting back and forth. Suddenly, she spun around and shot a beam. Eris fell to the floor, groaning. She looked up at Amber, her black eyes flashing with anger. She phased through the floor. Amber spun around. A beam collided with her and knocked her off her feet. She groaned and clutched her chest. Eris snickered. _

_"Aw, did I hurt you?" She taunted, pretending to feel remorse. Amber let out a snarl and got to her feet. Eris giggled anddisappeared again. Amber spun around and dodged a beam just in time. It missed her face by centimeters. She smirked at Eris. _

_"I see your aim has not improved ever after who knows how many years." She said. Eris growled and shot another. Amber dodged and shot one. Eris ducked, but it caught part of her arm. She growled at Amber. _

_"Lucky shot. But, let's see if you can hit me when you can't even see me."She smiled. She began to laugh as she disappeared. Amber spun around, trying to find her. A beam flew towards her, knocking her off her feet. She looked up andsaw Daniel running towards her. She shook her head andhe stopped. She gestured around with her eyes, telling him to be on the lookout. He nodded. He turned and went into the other room of the old dojo. Amber got to her feet andlooked around. She smiled as she saw the heat coming from Eris' body. She shot a beam and Eris reappeared. _

_"Foundyou. Even when you're invisible, I still find you." She laughed. Eris let out a snarl. She got to her feet and grabbed a katana from the wall. Amber laughed. _

_"Do you really want to do this?" She asked. Eris let out a yell and charged at her with the katana. Amber shook her head. She grabbed a pair of sais from the wall. Just as Eris brought the katana down, Amber caught the blade between the two prongs of her sais. She twisted and the sword flew out of Eris' hand. Eris growled and plunged a beam into Amber. Amber let out a scream andfell to the ground, dropping the sais. _

_"Looks like I win." Eris smiled. She raised the katana, ready to plunge it into Amber's back. Just as she was about to bring it down, a beam flew at her. She yelled out in surprise and turned. Daniel stood there, his fists folded in a fighting stance. _

_"Stupid fool!" Eris thundered. She disappeared. Amber got to her feet. She looked up andgasped. Eris was behind Daniel, the katana in her hand. She raised it, getting ready to plunge the sword into the clueless Daniel. _

_"Daniel!" Amber yelled, running towards him. Without thinking, she knocked him out of the way just as Eris brought the sword down. Everything stopped to Amber as the sword ripped through her flesh and drve itself into her heart only to pass through her back again. She wasn't aware of anything. She didn't hear Daniel screaming her name or Eris laughing. She didn't see Eris pull the sword out or Daniel running towards her. She wasn't aware of the pool of blood on the floor or the blood pouring from her chest like a waterfall. She didn't even feel the pain in her chest even though a sword had just ripped into it. No, she didn't feel anything. _

_She looked around as if in a daze. She saw Eris and something inside her clicked. Without knowing what she was doing, she grabbed Eris and pulled her towards herself. Eris was fighting to get out of her grip but she couldn't. Amber wondered where she could have gotten that strength from. She looked down at her hand and became aware that an aura had surrounded her and was engulfing Eris also. She watched as Eris was pulled back into her. _

_When Eris disappeared inside her, Amber collapsed. The last thing she remembered before darkness consumed her was Daniel carrying her in his hand. She didn't know where he carried her or to who, but she knew one thing: She trusted him with her life. Besides, she was dying either way. What was the worst he could do? But, somehow, she knew he wouldn't do anything bad to her, even if he did hate her. _

_"You'll be ok Amber." Those were the words he repeated over and over as he carried her. Whether he was trying to reassure her or himself, she didn't know. But she knew one thing: He kept that promise. Those were the only words she could remember as she lay dying that day. _

Amber was brought back to reality by Eris' laughter in her head.

"My, what a touching story." Eris sneered. Amber growled.

"Too bad he hates you because of me." Eris laughed again. Amber ignored her and continued to dress. She looked at the scar. She could honestly say she had been stabbed in her heart now. it was a fact.

* * *

Amber walked into the kitchen. Daniel was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper and drinking orange juice. She waltzed over to the counter and poured herself a glass. She noticed his eyes glance over to her. She turned away so he didn't see her smile. She was wearing the outfit he gave her. The camouflage pants hung loose, secured by a leather belt. Her combat boots were black and shiny, thanks to boot polish. The tank top was short, revealing her toned stomach. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing black finger-less leather gloves. She had to admit, she did look good in this outfit. She saw him staring still. Apparently, Daniel thought so also.

"Where are we going?" She asked. He shrugged. She sipped the orange juice. However, the minute she swallowed, she fell to the ground, clutching her head. Daniel jumped up and changed into a ghost. Amber groaned in pain as she tried to contain Eris.

Eris laughed and it escaped from Amber's mouth.

"Eris!" Daniel growled. Amber turned towards him, her eyes now black. However, she had not changed into her ghost form as yet. She closed her eyes and opened them to reveal her red eyes. She groaned and slowly got to her feet.

"Are you ok?" Daniel asked. She nodded. Suddenly, her head shot up and she looked at him.

"What day is today?" She asked.

"It's one day before my wedding." He said. She turned and, without saying anything, ran out of the house.

"Amber!" Daniel yelled. He ran out the door and followed her down the street.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Daniel asked, looking at Amber. She didn't answer. Instead, she ran into the library. She looked around and ran towards the Poetry section. Before she got there, she stopped running and walked calmly into the section. Sitting in the burgundy arm chair was a teenage girl. She looked up at Amber with blue-green eyes. Her hair was black with red and purple highlights. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans with rips and a black tank top. Amber noticed she was wearing dark makeup. She couldn't help but smile.

She remembered that she had returned to wearing her Gothicmakeup a few days before that attack. Amber herself was wearing heavy makeup, as a kind of way to reconnect with herself.

"Poe? Nice choice." She said, looking at the book Sam was reading. She tried to make conversation. She knew that Sam had always loved to talk about poetry, especially poem by people like Poe. Sam smiled.

"Thanks. I love him." She said. Amber nodded.

"Definitely. He is one of the best. I mean "The Raven" was pure genius." She said. Sam nodded enthusiastically.

"Most people don't like him. They find him too gloomy and macabre." She said. Amber nodded.

"Most people don't understand him, that's why." Amber said. Sam nodded. Amber let out a sigh.

"I know. Even my own parents didn't understand me." She said, dazing off. Amber took a seat next to Sam.

"Neither do mine. They think I'm strange because of how I dress and stuff." She said. Amber looked at her.

"Is it because you're Goth?" She asked. Sam stared at her.

"How do you know I'm Goth?" She asked. Amber chuckled.

"Because, I was Goth when I was younger also." She said. Sam's eyes grew wide.

"No way!" She said. Amber nodded.

"I'm Amber by the way. I'm from out of town. I'm here doing some research." She said, smiling at Sam. Sam looked at her curiously.

"What kind of research?" She asked.

"Well I don't want to scare you or anything, but I'm doing ghost research." She said. Sam let out a laugh.

"Ghost? Well, you came to the right town." She said. Amber smiled.

"I'm actually curious about that new ghost, Amber." She said. Sam grew silent and still.

"I hear she's very powerful." Amber continued. Just as she was about to say something else, an out of breath Daniel appeared.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you!" He growled, trying to catch his breath again. He noticed Sam and his eyes grew wide. Sam stared back at him.

"Well, if you remembered anything about me, you would remember that I always came to the library to relax. Mainly, the poetry section." Amber said. He rolled his eyes.

"It's a small detail I forgot. Calm down." He said.

"No, I won't calm down. Because it's those small details that help us. If I didn't remember what day it was, I wouldn't have known where I was or anything. But, of course you won't remember. Then again, you probably wouldn't have even known. You were too busy with your own life, wrapped up in your own happiness. You erased me from your life!" She spit. Daniel's jaw clenched.

"Well, we found you. And might I remind you that you're the cause of all this. You're the reason it happened." He said. Amber turned away and saw Sam staring at them with large eyes. They forget she was there.

"Who are you?" She asked. Amber took a deep breath.

"I'm," She began before Sam shook her head.

"You're me, aren't you?" She asked. Amber sighed and nodded.

"It happened, didn't it? It's all gone, isn't it?" Sam asked, tears coming to her eyes. Amber turned away and nodded. Tears streamed down both their faces.

"But, we're here to try to stop it. And this time we have to or all hope is gone." Amber said.

"All hope is gone?" Sam asked. Amber nodded.

"We had only one chance to travel back to the past to prevent it. We can't come back again. We're not going to get a third chance to set things right." Amber said.

"If we fail this time, then Eris wins and the world is hers." Amber said.

* * *

So, reviews! Tell me what you think! Not one of my best chappies. Kinda having writer's block. I need some ideas. If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to share them with me! Again, thanks to all my readers who continued to read my story and support it! Luv you guys!  
-DramaQueen95


	17. Chapter 17

Ok guys, so I think I might be finished really soon! Yay! Keep reading and please review! I badly want to finish this fic so I can start this other one. So, be sure to read! Thanks!

* * *

Amber looked over at Sam. Her eyes were grave and Sam's face was full of shock.

"So, that's the only way?" She asked. Amber nodded.

"That's how it has to be. If we want Eris to go away, we have to go with her. There is no other way unfortunately." She sighed. Sam closed her eyes.

"So, that's it? Tomorrow, I'm going to have to sacrifice myself." She said. Amber nodded.

"You'll disappear, but Eris will also. That way, she won't be able to cause the damage she did in the future. There will actually be people in the future. Everything will be as it should have been." Amber said smiling.

"So, we sacrifice ourselves for the good of mankind?" Sam asked. Amber nodded.

"Well, that's a good way to go I guess." She said. Amber smiled.

"You should go home and get some rest. We have a lot to do tomorrow." Amber said. Sam nodded and stood.

"Wait," She said, stopping Amber who was already leaving.

"Where will you go?" Sam asked. Amber smiled.

"Back to the future. My work is done. I'm going back tomorrow with Daniel." She said. Sam looked at her and gasped.

"You're going to disappear too, aren't you?" She asked. Tears filled her eyes. Amber nodded sadly, tears in her eyes also.

"I will. But, it's for a good cause." She said. Sam closed her yes, tears trailing down her face.

"So, I won't exist in the future." She said, her voice shaking. Amber put her hand on Sam's shoulder and nodded.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way." She said. Sam shook her head.

"No. Like you said, it's a good cause. I just have one question. How is Daniel allowing you to go through with this?" Sam asked. Amber didn't answer. Sam gasped.

"He doesn't know, does he?" She breathed. Amber shook her head.

"We decided not to tell him. Besides, Daniel hates me. He blames me for what happens and he blames me for your disappearance." She whispered.

"I'll be doing him a favor by disappearing. That way, he will be able to marry Paulina like he planned and live his life as he planned years ago." She said. Sam closed her eyes once more.

"So, we'll just disappear from Danny's life?" She whispered. Amber nodded.

"It would be best if he doesn't know. And one more thing, don't tell Nathanial or Tucker either." Amber said. Sam looked at her with a puzzled expression, but Amber's eyes answered her questions. She knew they would try to stop her and chances were that they might let something slip to Danny. She nodded and turned for her house.

"Good luck Samantha." Amber whispered as Sam walked away. Sam looked up at the sky and closed her eyes.

"Good luck Amber." She breathed.

* * *

Daniel looked at Amber as she walked into the house. She didn't look at him. Instead, she strolled past him and went up the stairs. Daniel looked after her, unsure whether to comfort her or let her be. He looked down at the book in his hand.

It was a book with short stories by Poe. He looked up at the stairs. He grasped the book. She was right. He had forgotten small details about her. He sighed and put down the book. He needed to set things right, in the past and future. He got up and went out the door.

* * *

"So, you're me from the future?" A puzzled Danny looked back at Daniel. He nodded.

"Wait, so Sam is Amber?" Danny asked. Daniel nodded.

"She needs help Danny. Don't push her out of your life. You will regret it in the future. Sam doesn't exist in the future." He said. Danny's eyes grew wide.

"She doesn't? How?" He asked. Daniel sighed.

"Tomorrow, Eris is going to take her over. And she will destroy Sam." Daniel said. Danny shook his head.

"No. She can't. Sam can't go." He said. Daniel looked down.

"It happened in the future. You have to try to prevent it. We came back to the past to prevent it." Daniel said.

"I won't let Sam get destroyed. No matter what it takes. Sam is not going anywhere." Danny said.

* * *

Daniel leaned against the door. Amber was sitting on the bed hugging her knees. Tears streamed down her face. Daniel cleared his throat and her head shot up.

"Daniel." She said. She turned and quickly wiped her tears.

"I was just sitting here thinking about how to stop Eris." She said. She stood and walked over to the window. Daniel sighed and stepped behind her.

"You were crying Amber. Don't lie." He said. She laughed and shook her head.

"No, I wasn't. Why would I be crying? We're saving the world after all." She smiled. She turned and was about to walk out the room when Daniel reached out. She felt his fingers close around her wrist, his grip an iron grip. She knew pulling and trying to break it wouldn't help. He gently pulled her back and she flung into him. He looked down at her and sighed.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how much I hurt you." He said. She shook her head.

"You didn't hurt me. You were doing the right thing. Since the beginning." She said. However, he saw the tears streaming down her face. Against her will, they began to stream down her face. He raised his fingers and gently brushed them away. It did no good and more began to fall.

"I'm so sorry Sam." He whispered. She shook her head and put her hand to his lips.

"I'm Amber. Not Sam." She whispered. This time, he shook his head and put his fingers to her lips.

"You are Sam. You always were. I just failed to realize it. You were right. I did forget a lot about you." He said. More tears began to pour down her face.

"I'm sorry." He said. Then, without warning, he leaned forward. Amber gasped in surprise as his lips pressed against her. However, she gave in and kissed him back. He grabbed her, pulling her closer, as if never wanting to let her go.

"I'm so sorry Sam." He kept repeating. She smiled and shook her head.

"Don't be." She said, kissing him again.

* * *

Sam opened the door and gasped. Standing there was Danny.

"Hi. Can I come in?" He asked. She stepped aside, as if in a daze. He walked into the house and followed Sam through the back door. She sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I'm sorry about this morning." Danny said. Sam turned around and shook her head.

"It's fine. I was edgy also." She said. Danny shook his head and walked towards her.

"No. There's something else. Something you're not telling me." He said, peering at her.

"What are you talking about?" Sam laughed. Danny shook his head and grabbed her as she turned to walk away. He pulled her into him and looked down into her eyes. He sighed as tears formed in her eyes.

"How could I not have seen it? You're so miserable. There's so much sadness in your eyes." He sighed. Against her will, tears streamed down her face. She sniffed and turned away from him, wiping them.

"Why does it matter?" She asked, her voice barely audible. He looked up and grabbed her, pulling her close against him.

"Because I caused you the pain. And I failed to notice it because I was so caught up in my own life." He said. Sam shook her head.

"No, you were living your life. It's fine if you decide not to hover over me that much. You're allowed to live your life." She said.

"Well, I don't want to live a life where my best friend is suffering." He said. She looked up at him and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt his lips against her. Sam succumbed and kissed him back. She felt his hands pulling her closer. She tangled her hands around his head, pulling him closer.

Suddenly, she let go and stepped away.

"Danny, we can't. You're engaged." She said. He stepped back and shook his head.

"No, I'm not." He said, taking off the ring.

"Don't be silly. She is looking forward to this. Don't break her heart." Sam said. She knew inwardly that she didn't have time. She was going away tomorrow.

"No Sam. I'm with you and I will never leave you." Danny said. Sam smiled but shook her head.

"I'm sorry Danny. We can't." She said, turning away. Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her back once more.

"Sam, I know about Eris and Amber. You don't need to do this alone." He said. She froze and shook her head.

"No. How?" She asked. He sighed.

"I met Daniel. Myself from the future." He said. Sam closed her eyes.

"Danny, I'm sorry. I should have told you, but," She sighed.

"I didn't give you a chance." He finished. She nodded.

"That was what you were trying to tell me that day, wasn't it?" He breathed. Sam turned away. Danny let out an exasperated groan and slapped his forehead.

"I didn't listen to you. I'm so sorry Sam." He breathed. Sam shook her head.

"It's too late Danny. Our story is finished. You're getting married tomorrow. This is the end." She said. She smiled and hugged him.

"I will always love you though and I will always be with you, especially when you need me. Just call my name and I'll be there." She whispered after the embrace ended. Danny shook his head, but Sam smiled.

"Good bye Danny." She said. She walked inside, leaving Danny outside in the cold. He let out a yell and fell to the ground, pounding it with his fist. No. He wouldn't give up on Sam. Never!

* * *

"We did good." Daniel said as Amber looked back. She sighed and nodded. Yes, she did do good. She had saved humanity. She smiled at Daniel. She turned towards Sam and hugged her.

"Good luck." She whispered in her ears. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." She said. Amber smiled and turned towards Daniel. He gestured towards the portal.

"We should go. Eris will be released in a few minutes." He said. Asif on que, Sam fell to the ground, groaning and screaming in pain. Tucker was there in an instant along with Nathanial. Amber groaned and pulled at Daniel. Although they were invisible, she knew Eris sensed her there.

"We should go!" Amber yelled, pulling Daniel into the portal. She pulled him in just as Tucker ran to get Danny from his wedding. Amber smiled as the portal closed.

Now it was all up-to Sam. And she was sure Sam wouldn't let them down.

* * *

Sam groaned and let out a scream. She watched as Tucker ran to get Danny.

"Tucker! Don't!"She yelled. However, he didn't listen. She screamed out again in pain as Eris tried to force herself out.

* * *

"Danny!" Tucker yelled, bursting into the church. Danny looked up and saw the worry on Tucker's and Nathanial's faces. Sam.

"Danny! Sam," Tucker began but didn't get to finish. Danny was already out the door.

* * *

"Sam!" Danny yelled, falling to his knees. Sam screamed and looked over at him.

"Danny! I'm so sorry!" She yelled. Tears streamed down her face. Danny shook his head.

"No, you'll be fine. Don't worry. I promise." He said. She smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry Danny. This is how it has to be." She said. She closed her eyes. Danny watched in horror as she began to disappear.

"Sam!" He yelled, running towards her. A shield went up around her, preventing Danny from entering.

"Sam!" He yelled again, pounding the shield. He growled and punched it as hard as he could. He let out a yell and fell to the ground, sobbing. Suddenly, the shield shattered. Danny looked up and ran into the shield towards Sam.

"Sam!" He yelled, picking her up. She smiled at him as he watched in horror as she disappeared.

"I love you Danny. Now and always. And I'll always be with you. Forever." She said before disappearing completely.

"Sam!" Danny yelled. Tears streamed down his face as realization hit him. Sam was gone. She was gone.

* * *

Amber groaned and fell to the ground while Daniel ran towards the window. He smiled as buildings slowly began to reappear, the destruction disappearing.

They did it! He smiled and saw Clockwork appear. Behind him were Tucker and Nathanial. They were all safe. He smiled. Any minute now, Sam would come too. Eris was destroyed. Suddenly, his face changed.

How did they change the past? Unless... His face changed as he realized what had to be done. He gasped and spun around.

"Amber!" Daniel yelled. Amber was on the floor, her face twisted in pain.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She said. She looked up and smiled.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Daniel yelled, running towards her.

"You hadto die to stop Eris! You sacrificed yourself!" He yelled, faling to his knees. Amber smiled and nodded.

"I did it for humanity. For you." She said. Suddenly, she yelled out in pain. Daniel watched in horror as her hand began to disappear.

"Amber! No! Hold on! We'll save you!" He yelled. He turned towards Clockwork. Clockwork looked down. Daniel growled.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" He growled. Clockwork nodded.

"Yet, you still let her do it!" He growled and turned back to Amber.

"Don't worry. We'll save you." He said, his voice full of panic. Amber smiled and shook her head.

"No. It's too late. It already happened. Sam already sacrificed herself in the past." She said. Daniel's face went pale.

"So, if you don't exist in the past, then," He stopped and she nodded.

"I don't exist in the future." She finished his sentence. He yelled out in anger and grabbed her. He gasped as she fell through his hands.

"Why? We went back to save you Sam." He whispered. She shook her head.

"We went back for humanity. And I was the only one to save them. If by sacrificing myself I managed to save them, then I died doing a good thing." She whispered. He shook his head.

"We did it Daniel. We saved humanity." She said.

"At the price of losing you." Daniel whispered. She smiled.

"No. You can't die. You can't." He repeated. He looked down at her and kissed her.

"I love you." He whispered, breaking apart. She smiled.

"I love you too. I always have and I always will. I'll forever be with you." She said. She smiled as she continued to disappear.

"Always." She whispered. Then, she was gone. Daniel stared at where she was in shock.

"Amber?" He whispered. No answer.

"Amber!" He yelled pounding the ground. No answer. He yelled out, sobbing in pain. She was gone. She had left him. She was gone.

* * *

So, reviews! Tell me what you think! I have 1 more chappie left! So, reviews!  
-DramaQueen95


	18. Chapter 18

Daniel hung his head as he walked through the streets. The cold autumn breeze lashed against his head. However, he was already numb and didn't feel it. It had been a month since Sam had sacrificed herself for humanity.

He sighed as he sat down on a bench overlooking Amity Park. What was he to do?

He never stopped looking for her. Tucker had told him to stop and move on with life, but he couldn't. He loved her and would not stop looking for her. His eyes were firm and full of determination as he looked down at Amity Park. Sam was somewhere and he was going to find her. No matter what it took, he would find her.

* * *

Danny looked down at the ring and closed his fists around it. Tears came to his eyes and he felt them stream down his face. He opened his hands and looked down at the word embedded into his palm. SAM. It was the ring he had given her. The door slammed and he looked up as Jazz walked into the kitchen.

She looked down at Danny and sighed. Pulling out the chair, she sat next to him and placed her hands over his clenched fists.

"Danny, don't cry." She said in an attempt to comfort her brother. He looked away.

"Why shouldn't I? Sam gave her life for all of us." He said. Jazz sighed.

"Yes and that was what she wanted." She said. He didn't respond.

Instead he stood and walked towards the door.

"Danny, where are you going?" Jazz asked. He didn't answer and shut the door behind him.

The minute he turned around, the cold autumn breeze hit him. He began to walk but even he didn't know where he was going.

His thoughts jumped back to Sam. How could she be gone? There was no way Sam could go and leave him.

He looked up and saw that he had walked to Sam's favorite bench. It was the one overlooking Amity Park. He took a deep breath and sat down.

What happened to his life? Everything just fell apart.

* * *

Daniel took a deep breath and stood. It was time that he should head back to his apartment.

He walked around the corner and stopped in front of the old bookstore. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and went in. A little bell tinkled above his head as he opened the door.

He looked up and was greeted by a beautiful woman. She had raven colored hair stopping a little below her shoulders. She had radiant cerulean eyes. She looked at him and cleared her throat.

"Can I help you?" She asked. Daniel's head shot up as his ghost breath escaped from his lip. Her voice sounded so familiar.

"No thank you." He said. She nodded and turned back to the book she had in her hand. Daniel walked towards a shelf and picked up a book. He glanced over at the book she was reading.

It was a book by Poe. His head shot up and he looked at her. She looked so familiar, like Sam.

Who was she?

He cleared his throat and walked over to her. He handed her the book.

"I'd like this one." He said. She nodded and took the book, ringing it up.

"Jane Eyre. Charlotte Bronte." She smiled at him as she rung the book up.

"Wonderful story. Excellent choice." She said.

"It was a favorite of my girlfriend." He said. Without meaning to, she dropped the book.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. How clumsy of me." She smiled and bent to pick it up. At the same moment, Daniel also bent to pick it up. His hand touched hers and he felt a spark run through it. She pulled away the minute their hands touched, as if she too felt the spark.

"Do I know you?" He asked, getting to his feet. She pulled her hair back behind her ears and shook her head.

"No. I just moved to town. About a month ago." She said. His eyes grew wide.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Samantha. Samantha Fuller." She said. He gasped.

"Are you ok?" She asked. He nodded and took the book.

"Thank you." He said before walking out the door. His mind was racing as he walked towards his apartment. Who was she?

* * *

Danny took a deep breath as he went into the Nasty Burger. Tucker saw him and smiled, waving for him to join him.

Danny smiled and walked towards his best friend.

"You look terrible. Did you sleep dude?" Tucker asked him as he sat down. Danny shook his head.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself." Tucker said. Danny didn't respond. Instead he raised his hand and motioned for the waitress to take his order.

"What can I get you?" A voice asked. Danny didn't look up as he ordered.

"A tofu burger." He said.

"I'm guessing you're a vegetarian?" A voice asked. Danny nodded.

"So am I. Well, ultra recyclo-vegetarian." The voice said. Danny's head shot up right away and his ghost breath escaped.

"Sam?" He asked. The person turned around and laughed.

"Yes, how did you know my name was Sam?" She asked. Suddenly, she looked down at her name tag and laughed.

"Well of course you would know my name if I was wearing a name tag." She chuckled. Danny examined the girl. She had shoulder length hair that was chipped. Streaks of red and purple ran through her hair. His eyes moved from her hair to her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of cerulean.

"Would you like anything else?" She asked. He shook his head. He turned to Tucker after she left.

"Did you see that?" He asked. Tucker sighed and shook his head.

"Danny, I know it looked like her and she said that was her name. But if it was Sam, she would have told you." Tucker said. Danny shook his head.

"It is her!" He said. Tucker sighed and shook his head.

"Listen Danny, I know what you're going through. It isn't easy for any of us." He said. Danny growled.

"We're the only ones who remember her! Her own parents forgot her!" Danny said, resting his head in his hand.

"I know dude. But calm down." Tucker said. Danny let out a growl. Sam returned with the burger and set it down in front of him.

"Here you are." She smiled. He looked up at her before grabbing his coat and walking out of The Nasty Burger. Sam was left staring after him.

"Is your friend ok?" She asked. Tucker sighed and nodded.

"He is just sad over his girlfriend." He said. Sam looked in the direction Danny left in and nodded sympathetically.

Danny stopped by the same bench Sam loved. Who was she? She couldn't be Sam, could she?

But if she was, why didn't she rush to him? It was all so confusing.

* * *

Daniel took a deep breath and walked into the bookstore once more. The bell tinkled above his head once more. He looked up and was greeted by an older woman.

"Hello young man, how can I help you?" She asked. Daniel smiled and shook his head.

"I was just browsing." He said. She smiled and went back to reading the book in her hand. He walked over to a shelf and picked up a book.

He looked down at the book. It was a book by Poe.

He walked over to the counter and handed the lady the book. She smiled as she rang it up.

"Poe. Wonderful. A fine author." She smiled. He returned the smile and nodded.

"Um," He turned before he left.

"You are looking for the young lady who was here yesterday, are you not?" She asked. He didn't answer. He just turned away. She smiled as his silence answered her question.

"I don't blame you. She is beautiful." She said. Daniel didn't respond.

"She is not here today. She quit the job yesterday." The lady said. Daniel's head shot up.

"What? Do you know where she is?" He asked. She shook her head.

"She said she was leaving town and going far away. She said she made a big mistake by coming here." The lady said. Without another word, Daniel ran out of the store. It was Sam! He was sure. Why else would she quit after seeing him?

* * *

Danny looked up and saw a figure sitting on the bench Sam always sat on. He felt his ghost breath escape his lips. Without thinking, he ran to the bench.

"Sam!" He yelled. The figure looked up and smiled.

"Hi." She said. He stopped. It wasn't his Sam, the one he knew. It was the other one from Nasty Burger.

"Hi." He said. She moved over to allow him to sit.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have disturbed you." He said. She shook her head.

"I was getting ready to leave. The sun already set either way." She smiled and stood.

"Good night." She said and left. Danny watched her as she left. He sighed and leaned his head against the bench. What was up with his ghost breath? It went off every time he saw her.

Suddenly, he heard a scream.

"Danny!" A voice yelled. He gasped. That was Sam's voice. There was no denying it! He got to his feet and followed the voice.

Danny looked around and heard another scream, coming from a dark alley.

"Sam?" He yelled, running into the alleyway. He saw Sam leaning against the wall and a crumpled figure at her feet. Blood was pouring from her shoulder and a knife was next to her feet. The person groaned and Danny saw it was a guy. His nose was broken and his lip was bleeding. Sam's purse was in his hand.

"Sam!" Danny yelled, running towards her. Without realizing what she was doing, she buried her face in his chest and sobbed.

"Danny. It was so scary. He came with the knife and I panicked. Without thinking, I blasted him and then punched him." She said. Suddenly, she pulled away and clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Sam, it is you!" Danny said. Without another word, she spun around and began to run.

"Sam!" Danny yelled, running after her.

* * *

Danny looked at her as she stood by the bench.

"It is you Sam. Don't lie to me." He said, his voice rough. She fell to her knees and began to sob.

"Why did you not tell me?" He asked, pulling her to her feet. He raised her face and looked down into her eyes.

"Why did you hide it?" He asked. She sniffed and he wiped the tears rolling down her face.

"Because I was afraid to come back. I didn't want to ruin your life. I still have my ghost powers. I knew you would probably want to move on." She said. He growled and grasped her face.

"Never! You would never ruin my life if you had ghost powers or not! I would not move on and forget about you! I love you Sam!" He said. More tears came to her eyes and she pulled away.

"What about Paulina?" She asked. Danny laughed.

"She was only lmarrying me to make you jealous. She never did like me. Besides, when I took off the ring that day, I meant it. I love you Sam and only you." He said. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Sam felt her knees buckle and held him for support. She smiled when they pulled apart.

"I love you too Danny. Now and always." She smiled. He smiled back at her and kissed her again.

* * *

Daniel looked over at the bench. There was a figure sitting there. He took a deep breath and walked over to the bench and sat down.

The figure turned and stood. Suddenly, his hand shot out and his fingers closed around her wrist.

"You're not running this time Sam." He said. She didn't respond. Instead, she pulled her hand in an attempt to break away. Daniel's grip tightened.

"I'm not letting go Sam. Not now and not ever!" He said. He stood and pulled his hand back, pulling her into him. He held her face in his hand as tears streamed down her face.

"Why didn't you tell me Sam? Why?" He asked, the hurt evident in his voice. She sniffed.

"Because I still have my ghost powers. I didn't want to put you in danger. I was going to go away forever, but I couldn't. I had to see you." She said, tears streaming down her face.

He wiped her face and placed his lips against hers. The kiss swept through her and she felt herself clinging to him after it was over.

"I love you Sam." He said. She smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too Daniel." She smiled. He laughed and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

"Where are we going Danny?" Sam asked. Danny smiled and held her hand, guiding her through the trees.

"Ok, here we are. You can take off the blindfold now." He said. Sam pulled off the blindfold and gasped.

"It's beautiful." She said. They were standing on a cliff overlooking the ocean. The sun was setting, its light cast across the water. She turned towards Danny, who smiled and got to his knees, a ring box in his hand.

"Samantha Mason, will you marry me?" He asked, opening the box and revealing a diamond ring. Sam gasped and looked down at him, a smile breaking out on her face.

"Yes Danny!" She smiled. He grinned and placed the ring on her finger. She smiled and pounced on him. He let out a yell as he caught her. Sam smiled and kissed him. Danny's arms tightened around her waist as he returned the kiss.

* * *

Samantha Fenton smiled as she lay on Daniel's arm. They were lying in her backyard watching the stars in the sky.

It had been about 5 years since he had proposed and since they had gotten married. She smiled as she looked up at him. He looked down and caught her looking at him.

"What?" He asked, smiling. She smiled back at him.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of everything that happened." She said. He smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Yet our love made it through everything." He smiled. She nodded and turned towards him.

"How much do you love me?" She asked. He pretended to think and shrugged.

"I don't think I love you that much anymore." He said. She opened her mouth and he laughed. Just as she was about to yell at him, he leaned forward and kissed her. His kiss was gentle, yet full of passion. He smiled at her after he pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked. She smiled and leaned forward and kiss him.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton. It does." She smiled. He chuckled and picked her up, twirling her around under the moonlight.

He smiled and set her down.

"I love you Danny." She said.

"I love you too Sam." He said.

"Now and always." They both said. Sam grinned and kissed him as the moonlight shone down on them.

Going back to the past was just what they needed to do in order to fix the future.

* * *

So, I finally finished this fic! I wanna say thanks to all the readers who stuck with this fic and enjoyed it! Thank you guys so much for your support! Couldn't have done it without you! Be sure to keep checking for more fics! Again, thank you guys so much! Until my next fic!  
-DramaQueen95


End file.
